WHO?
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan dua pembunuh bayaran untuknya. Apakah istri Chanyeol? laki-laki yang hampir setiap malam bersamanya. Ataupun Luhan saingannya? Atau Sehun? Jongin? Junmyeon? atau bahkan Chanyeol sendiri? " Aku tidak takut mati tapi setidaknya beri aku petunjuk siapa yang menginginkan kematianku". CHANBAEK GS chap 7 END
1. Chapter 1

**== CHANBAEK ==**

 **WHO?**

Flying White Unicorn

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

GS for Uke

M

 _Please don't kill me_

….

Suara gemuruh penuh tepuk tangan dan music memekakan telinga orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tertutup dan elit itu. Sebuah penghargaan bergengsi yang tidak semua artis maupun musisi pernah masuk nominasinya. Mendapat undangan nya saja mungkin sudah merupakan sebuah kebanggaan apalagi menjadi bagian dari acara itu.

Byun Baekhyun seorang model terkenal, tubuhnya yang sempurna dihiasi jari-jari lentik dan mata polos yang mampu melucuti iman laki-laki yang melihatnya. Polesan terakhir untuk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diberi apapun karena sudah cukup merona.

Karier yang pesat membuat Byun Baekhyun kini berada dibelakang menunggu gilirannya untuk dipanggil.

" Rambutnya biarkan saja begitu." Ucap seorang pria

" Sehun." Baekhyun melirik laki-laki yang mengomentarinya melalui pantulan cerminnya

" Malam Baek, apa kabarmu?." Pria bernama Sehun menggeret kursi untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun

" Seperti yang kau lihat? Aku sangat baik." Ucap Baekhyun memamerkan giginya yang putih.

" Kau sangat cantik." Ucap Sehun mengelus pelan pipi mulus Baekhyun

" Oh jangan seperti ini Sehun, aku tidak ingin Luhan salah paham denganku."

" Kalau kau mau menerima cintaku. Aku rela putus dengan Luhan." Ucap Sehun serius

" Haha." Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sehun. ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berkata seperti itu.

" Apa kau masih menjadi simpanannya? Kau bisa selalu yang pertama bahkan segalanya untukku. Untuk apa kau masih bersamanya?."

" Karena….. Kurasa aku mencintainya." Ucap Baekhyun pelan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun

" Ani. Kau tidak mencintainya,kau mencintai hartanya Baek. Apa kurangku?." Cerca Sehun lagi

" Entahlah Sehun. Kau tetap menjadi kandidat untukku. Bertahanlah jika aku sudah bosan dengannya mungkin aku akan mencarimu. Aku permisi dulu." Ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun di ruangan riasnya bersama seorang crew acara.

" Nominasi selanjutnya akan di bacakan oleh seorang model terkenal Byun Baekhyun!."

Suara gemuruh yang semakin memekakan telinga, Baekhyun keluar dengan paras cantiknya menatap orang-orang yang sekarang terkesima dengan kecantikannya.

.

.

Craaak

Suara tarikan baju serta napas yang memburu menguasai ruangan apartemen mewah. Terlihat dua orang yang kini saling menyatu di antara keringat-keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

" Jangan robek bajuku Park Chanyeol!."

" Arggh diamlah Baekhyun. Aku bahkan bisa membelikan kau tokonya jika kau mau." Balas pria yang kini sibuk menjilat leher Baekhyun

" Aahhk.. Tidaak jangan kau beri tanda dileherku! Besok aku ada pemotretan baju renang!."

" Batalkan!. Kau milikku. Tubuhku ini juga milikku." Ucap Chanyeol yang semakin menyedot rakus leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kini pasrah dibawah laki-laki yang semakin menyatukan badannya itu. Tangan besar Chanyeol yang kini sudah meremas buah dada Baekhyun, membuat napas Baekhyun memburu.

" Aahhk Chan.. Ke kamar saja."

Chanyeol, pria yang tampaknya tidak memperdulikan perkataan Baekhyun kini malah menelanjangi Baekhyun. Membawa Baekhyun yang menggelayut manja di tubuhnya untuk menuju sofa. Chanyeol meletakkan pantatnya di sofa, melepaskan ciumannya. Melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun yang kini tampak kacau. Rambutnya yang panjang berkilau kini tak berbentuk, setengah bibirnya bengkak akibat ciuman panas mereka dan leher putih mulus Baekhyun yang kini penuh dengan tanda kepemilikannya.

" Servis aku Baek."

" Aku lelah Chan. Bahkan aku baru saja pulang." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih telanjang di hadapan Chanyeol

" Jadi kau menginginkan aku pulang ke rumah istriku malam ini?." Tanya Chanyeol menggoda Baek dengan memelintir puting Baek.

" Aaahk sial kau Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, membuka celana Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan apa yang biasa dia berikan untuk Chanyeol.

" Aaahk begitu Baek. Kau memang terbaik." Ucap Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin menelan miliknya yang besar itu.

Baekhyun dibawah memutar matanya, Chanyeol selalu mengatakan demikian tapi Baekhyun tahu dia bukan satu-satunya wanita dibelakang istri sah Chanyeol, Park Kyungsoo. Kemarin Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melihat Chanyeol menarik tangan seorang artis pendatang baru dari China Zhang Yixing menuju ruangannya. Baekhyun menunggu di luar sampai Yixing keluar dengan baju yang berantakan dan wajah ketakutan. Kasihan artis baru itu seperti diperkosa oleh si penguasa.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun masuk seakan tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan ruangan yang kacau. Beberapa lembar kertas tampak jatuh dan dirinya bahkan tidak memakai kemeja dan jas nya. Baekhyun tidak pernah bertanya mengapa Chanyeol seperti itu. Detik berikutnya dirinya lah yang berada telanjang di ruangan kerja Chanyeol.

Sehun benar dia mungkin bisa menjadi segalanya buat apa dia menerima Chanyeol yang senang bermain-main dengannya. Tapi entahlah, dibalik rasa sakit hati ada rasa suka cita yang Baekhyun jalani sebagai selingkuhan ataupun wanita simpanan Park Chanyeol.

" Aaaaahhk!." Chanyeol membenamkan dalam-dalam miliknya kedalam Rahim Baekhyun. Tidak peduli si empunya yang tampak protes kepadanya.

" Hehe maafkan aku Baek. Aku kelepasan." Ucap Chanyeol yang kini duduk di sofa Baekhyun sambil membakar rokoknya.

" Aku sudah katakan berapa kali! Jangan membuang di dalam. Apalagi ini masa suburku!." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

" Pil itu membuat napsu makan ku meningkat. Dan aku benci terlihat gemuk." Ucap Baekhyun lagi

" Dan aku benci jika mencabutnya ketika aku sedang klimaks Baek. Sudahlah bukan hal besar. Sini baringlah." Pujuk Chanyeol

Baekhyun luluh, kini meletakkan kepalanya di paha Chanyeol yang masih telanjang.

" Apa istrimu menghubungimu?." Tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Chanyeol menangguk tidak terlalu peduli.

" Apa kau akan pulang mala mini?." Tanya Baekhyun lagi

" Aku pasti pulang Baek. Aku tidak pernah menginap. Itu sangat beresiko." Ucap Chanyeol mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun lembut

" Suatu saat kita pasti akan ketahuan Chan. Apa kau tidak takut?."

" Baek. Apa yang kau bicarakan?." Tanya Chanyeol menghentikan usapannya. Chanyeol memang paling tidak suka jika Baekhyun mulai membicarakan masalah seperti ini.

" Aku hanya bertanya. Tadi Sehun menjumpaiku lagi. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi wanita sah nya." Ucap Baekhyun memancing Chanyeol

" Lalu apa jawabanmu?." Tanya Chanyeol yang kini memusatkan perhatiannya ke Baekhyun

" Aku bilang….. Aku akan memikirkannya." Ucap Baekhyun

" Apa kau mau aku memutuskan perjanjian pekerjaan kau dengan Sehun? kau tahu aku punya kuasa untuk itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata dinginnya

" Aku hanya ingin di akui Chan!. Akan tiba dimana aku tua dan kau tidak akan mau lagi denganku." Ucap Baekhyun

" Apapun alasanmu Baekhyun. Jangan dekat dengan pria lain. Aku pulang." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya memakai baju dan celananya kembali dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih telanjang di sofa apartemennya.

Baekhyun tidak menangis, mata dan hatinya sepertinya terlalu keras untuk merasa sedih atas nasibnya sendiri. Dengan posisi masih berbaring di sofa, Baekhyun melihat ke lantai yang beralas karpet bulu putih pilihan Chanyeol tergeletak baju yang digunakannya tadi untuk membacakan nominasi. Baekhyun sangat menyukai baju rancangan yang diciptakan khusus untuknya itu. Tapi kini baju itu tidak berbentuk lagi akibat napsu seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan ranjang Chanyeol bersama istriny, apakah sama seperti dirinya yang dipenuhi oleh kesakitan dan kenikmatan?. Tapi bukankah itu yang disukai Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol senang memuji dirinya yang berinisiatif sendiri membeli bermacam alat seks.

Semakin puas Chanyeol maka semakin banyak uang mengalir untuk Byun Baekhyun. Sehun benar Baekhyun mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol. Penghasilannya sebagai model melebihi penghasilan rata-rata artis. Produk biasa membayar tinggi untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun sebagai model mereka. Satu perkataan Baekhyun yang keluar langsung menjadi trend, apapun yang Baekhyun pakai selalu menjadi panutan untuk kelas atas.

Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri pernah melihat Kyungsoo, istri sah Park Chanyeol memesan kalung yang sama percis seperti yang dipakai Baekhyun untuk acara undangan di sebuah pernikahan pejabat Negara mereka. Baekhyun harus menahan tawa mengingat bahwa Chanyeol sendirilah orang yang memutuskan kalung yang digunakan Baekhyun karena tidak sabar untuk menyedot leher Baekhyun. Andai saja Kyungsoo tahu kalung itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun benar-benar tidak punya tujuan. Seharusnya dia sedang mnjalani pemotretan bikini untuk salah satu brand ternama. Tapi akibat ulah Park Chanyeol yang membuat tubuh mulusnya menjadi kanvas pribadinya maka Baekhyun membatalkannya dengan alasan kurang sehat. Dengan segelas kopi ditangan dan kemeja besar sebegai busananya, Baekhyun mengitari apartemennya. Dia jarang berada disana lama-lama. Bahkan Baekhyun baru sadar tidak memiliki tumbuhan untyk dirawat dirumah itu. Mungkin sebuah kaktus ataupun tanaman yang tidak terlalu rewel cocok menjadi pilihannya.

Teet teeet

Baekhyun mencari ponselnya dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Dia lupa tadi setelah menelepon manajernya entah kemana ponsel itu dilemparnya. Akhirnya setelah mengikuti arah suara, ponsel Baekhyun yang tergeletak di bawah sofanya.

" Halo." Sapa Baekhyun

" Ha-halo Baekhyun? Ini aku Jun-Junmyeon. Mungkin kau tidak mengingatku."

" Junmyeon? Junmyeon siapa ya?." Tanya Baekhyun

" A-aku rekan sekampusmu. Kita sekelas di berbagai mata kuliah." Jawabnya

" Hmm.. Yang mana ya?."

" Yang pernah kau beri nomor ponselmu untuk mengingatkan kau tentang tugas kita."

" Oh iya aku ingat. Oh ya Junmyeon ada apa?."

" Kau-Kau mengingatku?."

" Tentu saja." Ucap Baekhyun meminum kopinya lagi sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu ingat wajah Junmyeon.

" Syukurlah. Aku kira kau melupakanku. Siang ini tugas akan dikumpulkan. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu agar kau tidak lupa."

" Astaga! Aku bahkan lupa kalau siang ini aku ada mata kuliah."

" Apa kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu?."

" Belum." Ucap Baekhyun manja

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menduganya. Karena itu aku membuat dua makalah. Kau bisa menggunakan satu makalahku."

" Wah benarkah?."

" Ne tentu saja. Aku akan memberikanmu nanti ketika kau sudah sampai di kampus."

" Baiklah. Gomawo Jun..?."

" Junmyeon. Aku Junmyeon."

" Oh ne gomawo Junmyeon ssi.."

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya, sekali lagi hidupnya terselamatkan. Mungkin inilah enaknya menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dengan wajah yang cantik rupawan serta tubuh yang indah. Siapa yang bisa menolak untuk membantunya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, dia akan mencoba tidur kembali sambil menunggu waktu untuk pergi kuliah.

 **Tbc**

*JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^*

 _HOLAAA_

 _Pertama kali nulis Chanbaek maafkan jika tulisanku unfaedah, tapi ketika coret-coret kisah ini kok cocok nya dengan Chanbaek yah. Jadi yaaah beginilah…_

 _Untuk 3 judul yang belum diselesaikan astagaaa maafkan aku kembali_

 _Mungkin FF ini tidak terlalu panjang lah yah, bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan FF baik soal alur cerita, ending nya nanti ataupun masalah GS bukan Yaoi maafkan saya_

 _-Flying white unicorn 10.08.17-_


	2. Chapter 2

**== CHANBAEK ==**

 **WHO?**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Flying White Unicorn

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

GS for Uke

M

 _Please don't kill me_

….

Untuk terakhir kalinya Baekhyun memeriksa wajahnya di cermin kamarnya. Kecantikan memang bukan segalanya untuk Baekhyun, dia tetap mengejar pendidikan diantara kesibukannya. Tapi inilah Baekhyun yang tidak mungkin keluar dari rumahnya dengan lipstick yang belepotan ataupun _foundation_ yang tidak rata. Mau tidak mau dia adalah _public figure_ yang mengharuskan tampil sempurna di setiap saat. Baekhyun mengoleskan _lipstick matt_ e berwarna _nude_ di bibirnya. Dengan baju yang menutup hingga lehernya. Dia sudah siap untuk pergi menghadapi dunia.

Baekhyun membawa ponselnya serta, kebiasaanya membawa ponsel tetapi nantinya akan berakhir di dalam mobil. Mungkin kali ini Baekhyun akan benar membutuhkannya. Mengingat janji seorang teman kuliah yang tidak terlalu dia ingat akan memberikan pertolongan untuk tugas perkuliahannya.

Tidak ada satu beritapun dari Chanyeol setelah malam bersama. Tampaknya Chanyeol masih marah atas perkataan Baekhyun tentang istrinya dan Sehun. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, rasanya akan sakit jika pikirannya berpusat kepada Chanyeol tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

" Kemana kau Chan. Apa kau harus kehilanganku dulu baru mencariku?."

Dicampakkannya tas mahal pemberian Chanyeol ke tempat duduk belakang mobilnya, Baekhyun menghidupkan audio mobilnya yang menyiarkan salah satu stasiun radio lokal. Baekhyun mulai memikirkan hidupnya bila tanpa Chanyeol. Pendidikan adalah yang utama, apalagi jika dia mungkin sudah tidak dipakai lagi di dunia model. Mungkin mencari kerja dengan ijazah dan link yang dimilikinya akan mempermudah perjalanan hidupnya kelak. Tampaknya Baekhyun harus lebih memusatkan pendidikannya nantinya. Dengan santai Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri menuju kampusnya.

.

Untuk sampai di kampusnya dengan perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh. Memang dirinya sendiri yang memilih kampus itu sebagai tempatnya melanjutkan pendidikan. Karena Baekhyun jugalah kini universitas itu menjadi salah satu universitas favorite para muda mudi. Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya, membetulkan rok selututnya berwarna cream muda dengan atasan putih yang menutup hingga leher, Baekhyun tampak sempurna.

" Ba-Baekhyun…" Sapa seorang laki-laki yang terus menatap Baekhyun seakan Baekhyun adalah bidadari.

" Ne?."

" Aku Junmyeon. A-Aku yang meneleponmu tadi pagi.."

" Oh ya Junmyeon. Kau sedikit berbeda dari terakhir kita berjumpa." Bohong Baekhyun karena dia sama sekali tidak mengingat sosok Junmyeon.

" Be-Benarkah? Aku hanya memakai sedikit gel di rambutku." Ucap Junmyeon malu-malu

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Junmyeon yang langsung disadari oleh Junmyeon yang seperti hampir mati berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil tas nya membukanya dan melempar ponselnya ke dalam mobilnya. Dia tidak akan membawa ponselnya karena sudah berjumpa langsung dengan Junmyeon, dia akan focus belajar.

" Ini tugasmu. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucap Junmyeon buru-buru

" Eh Junmyeon tunggu!."

" Ne?." Junmyeon membalik badannya secepat kilat kearah Baekhyun

" Ayo kita ke kelas bersama." Ucap Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

Mungkin Junmyeon berusaha untuk tetap sadar sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, walau Baekhyu dan dirinya tidak mengatakan apapun tapi bagi Junmyeon ini sungguh kehormatan dirinya dapat berjalan berdampingan dengan bunga kampus tidak! Bukan bunga kampus melainkan bunga di Negara ini.

Tampaknya perjuangan Junmyeon belum selesai, Baekhyun memintanya untuk duduk disebelah menjelaskan tentang tugas yang sudah dikerjakan dirinya untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan Junmyeon sampai menahan napasnya untuk tidak terlalu gugup. Tapi percuma yang ada dirinya malah tambah gugup dibuatnya.

" Aku tidak terlalu mengerti mata kuliah ini." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku bisa memberitahukanmu apa yang kau tidak mengerti Baekhyun. Kebetulan aku-aku mengerti." Ucap Junmyeon malu-malu.

" Wah benarkah? Kau memang bisa dihandalkan Junmyeon. Panggil saja aku Baek. Aku senang mengenalmu. " Ucap Baekhyun manis.

Sesuai dengan harapan Baekhyun, akhirnya dia bisa memusatkan konsentrasi ke dalam mata kuliahnya dibantu Junmyeon juga tentunya yang selalu setia menjelaskan lagi apapun yang diminta Baekhyun.

" A-Apa kau akan langsung pulang?."

" Sepertinya. Kalau kau?."

" Mungkin aku akan mampir ke perpustakaan. Apa kau mau ikut Baek?." Tanya junmyeon memberanikan diri.

" Hmm….. Sepertinya tidak, akan sangat ramai nantinya jika aku mampir ke perpustakaan." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil melihat sekeliling.

Junmyeon menoleh kebelakang, benar saja sudah banyak setidaknya gerombolan-gerombolan mahasiswa yang memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan penasaran. Mungkin daritadi mengikuti mereka namun tidak disadari oleh Junmyeon.

" Penggemarmu banyak." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hehe baiklah Junmyeon. Aku permisi dulu. Terimakasih atas bantuannya hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun

" Sama-sama. Kalau kau butuh bantuan apapun bilang saja kepadaku!." Ucap Junmyeon sebelum Baekhyun menghilang dibalik kaca hitam mobilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih menatap belakang mobil Baekhyun dengan tatapan kekaguman.

" Apa kurangnya seorang Byun Baekhyun…" Gumam Junmyeon

Baekhyun membuka tempat penyimpanan ponselnya di dalam mobil, melirik sedikit ponselnya yang memiliki banyak notifkasi whatsapp. Pasti dari manajernya, karena Chanyeol tidak pernah menghubunginya dari aplikasi itu. Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya kembali, mungkin bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman bisa sedikit membuang perasaan rindunya terhadap Chanyeol. Pikir Baekhyun.

" Baiklah Chan… Jika itu mau mu." Ucap Baekhyun entah pada siapa

 **Teet teet**

Belum lagi niat untuk menghubungi Sehun terlaksana, sebuah panggilan mengagetkan Baekhyun. Nama penelepon yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun menyingkirkan mobilnya kesamping untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

" Halo eomma?."

" Baekhyun! Sudah berapa lama kau tidak kembali kerumah? ayo pulang eomma masak kesukaanmu."

" Baiklah eomma, aku juga sudah rindu eomma."

" Kau rindu padaku atau masakanku?."

" Eommaa…"

" Sudah-sudah. Eomma tunggu ne."

" Ne."

.

.

Di depan asap yang mengepul dari dalam panci berukuran sedang Baekhyun menatap gembira sembari memegang sumpitnya. Dia memang sudah lama tidak pulang kerumah ibunya, masakan ibunya yang selalu membuat dia merasa _homesick_.

" Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Baek pasti melelahkan bukan? Eomma sampai tidak perlu meminta kau mengirim foto karena setiap hari kau muncul di depan televisi." Ucap Eomma sambil meletakkan telur kesukaan Baekhyun

" Tidak juga eomma. Aku senang melakukan semuanya. Lagipula kebanyakan tidak siaran langsung jadi sehari bisa kuhabiskan untuk dua hingga tiga pekerjaan." Ucap Baekhyun

" Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Perhatikan makananmu dan…. Masa depanmu."

" Ne eomma, anak perempuan eomma ini sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya. Aku akan membuat eomma bangga." Ucap Baekhyun

" Eomma senang mendengarnya. Tapi jangan lupa dengan calon pendampingmu Baek. Kau tidak selamanya akan tinggal sendiri. Eomma khawatir kau sendirian disana." Ucap eomma

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali sumpitnya, tidak jadi mengambil telur dadar kesukaannya. Matanya menatap mata ibunya yang benar-benar khawatir dengan dirinya.

" Ne eomma. Baek akan menemukan yang terbaik untuk Baek." Ucap Bakehyun menenangkan hati eommanya.

Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, selain Chanyeol adalah suami orang. Baekhyun juga merasa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tidak terlalu pasti. Atau Baek harus menyebut nama Sehun? Oh bahkan dia kemarin dia baru saja menolak Sehun. Lagipula Sehun juga tidak sendiri, dia telah menjalin asmara dengan Luhan yang seorang artis juga. Mungkin saja eomma nya tahu akan hal itu melalui siaran televisi.

Eomma menggengam tangan Baekhyun, dia tahu jika anaknya memikirkan tentang perkataannya tadi.

" Eomma hanya khawatir denganmu Baek. Kau adalah perempuan sudah kodratmu untuk menemukan seorang laki-laki yang kelak akan menjagamu."

Malam tiba Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dirumah eommanya. Desakan ibunya untuk tetap tinggal dan dirinya yang malas juga untuk pulang akhirnya membawanya kedalam kamar dengan sprei warna merah jambu.

Baekhyun membuka satu persatu buku yang ditinggalnya di kamar. Dia teringat ketika masa kecilnya banyak dihabiskan di dalam kamar hanya dengan membaca buku. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat tubuhnya jarang terkena polusi udara dan sinar matahari yang menguntungkan untuk dirinya kini. Semua berubah ketika Baekhyun mulai pindah ke Seoul untuk pendidikannya. Mendiang ayahnya lah yang memintanya untuk bersekolah di ibu kota. Dengan begini Baekhyun dinilai memiliki masa depan lebih cerah. Ayahnya benar, karena itupula dia mengenal dunia model dan disana jugalah dia terjerumus.

Baekhyun semakin tidak enak hati, entah kapan dia akan mengakhiri semua ini. Disatu sisi dia tidak akan pernah rela untuk berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Satu sisi lain hatinya menginginkan kejelasan dari hubungannya.

Ting!

Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponsel Baekhyun.

 **Park Chanyeol**

Kau kemana? Kenapa apartemen mu kosong?

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Aku pulang kerumah eomma. Dia merindukanku.

 **Park Chanyeol**

Apa perkataanmu bisa ku percaya Byun?.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Apa kau mau video call dengan eommaku?

 **Park Chanyeol**

Baiklah. Besok pagi segera pulang. Aku akan ke apartemenmu sebelum pergi ke kantor

" Dasar laki-laki penuh cemburu kau Park Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun kembali ke kasurnya untuk segera tidur. Dia besok akan berpergian pagi-pagi mungkin.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali nyonya Byun dibuat heran dengan anaknya yang mendadak ingin pulang cepat ke Seoul. Pekerjaan mendadak alasannya, tanpa sempat untuk sarapan. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari memang dia menurut perkataan Chanyeol. Karena cintakah? Atau karena uang? Entahlah.

Tinggal menaiki lift dan menunggu Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu lift menunggu untuk naik. Baekhyun memeriksa jam tangannnya, Chanyeol mungkin bukan tipe orang yang akan pergi pagi untuk kerja. Tapi mengingat dirinya akan mampir dulu dan mungkin menghabiskan waktu di kamar Baekhyun. Mungkin dia sudah berada di jalan.

" Byun Baekhyun?." Sapa seorang laki-laki berkulit tan

" Hmm?."

" Kim Jongin. Aku tidak menyangka kalau punya tetangga seorang model cantik."

" Oh salam kenal. Kau tinggal di apartemen ini juga?."

" Ne, tadi aku baru pulang lari pagi. Ayo masuk. Lantai berapa?." Tanya Jongin ingin menekan nomor.

" Lantai delapan." Ucap Baekhyun

" _God bless me_. Kita berada satu lantai." Ucap Jongin semangat.

" Oh benarkah." Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Laki-laki yang antusias padanya sudah sering dia jumpai selama ini tapi bukan tetangganya.

" Kau baru pulang pemotretan?." Tanya Jongin memulai pembicaraan

" Tidak, aku baru mengunjungi keluarga." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum ramah

" Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini. Mungkin karna kita sama-sama sibuk." Ucap Jongin

" Mungkin. Apa pekerjaanmu Jongin?."

" Aku berinvestasi di sarana laut." Ucap Jongin

" Huh? Pelayaran?. Atau kargo laut?." Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

" Keduanya." Jawab Jongin

" Oh kau memang pekerja keras."

" Sama sepertimu. Ini lantai kita." Ucap Jongin mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk jalan duluan

" Baiklah apartemenku nomor H88 jika kau butuh apapun dan mungkin aku ada disana datang saja." Ucap Jongin

" Baiklah. Terimakasih." Baekhyun jalan dahulu meninggalkan Jongin. Tidak berani untuk menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah Jongin penasaran dengan nomor apartemennya ataupun tidak.

Baekhyun berlama-lama mencari kartu apartemennya, sembari melirik kebelakang. Tidak ada Jongin, ternyata Jongin bukanlah tipe stalker seperti pikiran Baekhyun. Tentu saja dia pembisnis yang sibuk Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan ada waktu untuk penasaran dengan hal-hal kecil. Baekhyun tertawa sendiri memikirkan ketakutannya.

Lama menunggu akhirnya Chanyeol laki-laki dengan jas hitam dibadannya masuk kedalam apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang sengaja menunggunya di depan televisi duduk diatas sofa mendiamkan Chanyeol yang kini sibuk mengendus-ngendus leher Baekhyun. Tahu apa mau Chanyeol Baekhyun menarik dasi Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Apa kau tidak merindukanku Baek?." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan tanpa jas dan kemeja yang menempel di badannya yang masih tertinggal di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

" Kita hanya berpisah sehari Chan. Malah bau mu masih tertinggal jelas di dalam apartemenku." Ucap Baekhyun menyusul dengan kemeja putih Chanyeol yang sekarang ia gunakan sebagai bajunya.

" Dingin sekali." Komentar Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

" Eomma memintaku untuk mencari calon pasangan." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa basa basi

" Kan sudah ada di depan matamu." Ucap Chanyeol meneruskan mengecup basah leher Baekhyun ingin melanjutkan lagi kegiatan mereka di dalam kamar tadi.

" Kapan? Apa kau yakin kita akan menikah?." Tanya Baekhyun masih dingin

" Aduuh! Baek kenapa sih kau selalu merusak suasana?." Chanyeol kini duduk di ujung sofa menjauh dari Baekhyun

" Aku heran denganmu Chan. Kau selalu memperdulikan suasana tetapi tidak pernah peduli dengan hidupku. Sampai kapan kita seperti ini?."

" Baek. Mengertilah kau tengah di puncak popularitasmu. Lihat sekarang tidak ada model yang sanggup bersaing denganmu. Kalau kita menikah? Aku harus menceraikan Kyungsoo lalu menikah denganmu. Dan kau tahu apa reaksi public? Kau akan dikecam sebagai wanita perusak rumah tangga orang." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar

" Aku yang harus peduli atau kau Chan? Aku sanggup lepas dari dunia entertainment. Bahkan mungkin aku mau hidup susah denganmu. Dan kau sendiri kan yang tidak bisa cerai dengan istrimu itu." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol tajam

" Bukan begitu Baek. Dengarlah dulu cerai tidak mudah. Kau tahu kan Negara kita?."

" Aku mau kita pisah."

" Baek!."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Berdiri dibawah shower membiarkan tubuhnya basah dan bekas-bekas cairan kental Chanyeol hilang dari sela-sela pahanya.

" Sudah terlalu lama aku menunggumu Chan. Dunia hanya mengenalku sebagai Byun Baekhyun seorang model yang dingin. Tetapi kau minta aku tetap _stay_ kepadamu?." Teriak Baekhyun dibalik gorden plastic

" Tunggu aku _Please_? Aku harus mencari cara untuk bercerai secara baik-baik." Ucap Chanyeol kini berdiri dibawah _shower_ bersama Baekhyun membiarkan celana kerjanya basah.

" Entahlah Chan. Kau tahu kan ketakutanku? Aku hanya membuang masa. Nantinya aku bisa mati jadi perawan tua! Mending masih perawan!." Ucap Baekhyun tersulut emosi

" Baek! _Shit_! Apa ini karena Sehun?!." Chanyeol mencengkram pipi Baekhyun

" Sehun? kau mulai menyalahkan orang lain Chan?." Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya

" Baek _please_?." Mohon Chanyeol

" Kita berpisah. Sampai urusanmu dengan perempuan dirumahmu sudah selesai. Kamu bisa beritahu aku." Putus Baekhyun

" BAEEK!."

" Jangan teriak-teriak gila! Kau mau tetanggaku pada datang dan memergoki kau disini? Bisa mati berdiri istrimu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku memang gila! Aku gila karenamu! Kau itu modelku, kau milikku. Kalau kau bersama orang lain kubunuh kamu! Ingat kubunuh kamu Baek!." Chanyeol menguncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun.

" Lepas Chanyeol! Bunuh-bunuh kau pikir aku binatang!. Sana!." Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan keluar dari balik gorden plastik. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih meratap dibawah pancuran air _shower_.

Butuh satu jam akhirnya Chanyeol dengan kemeja dan jas lain yang memang selalu disiapkan Baekhyun diapartemennya. Akhirnya ia keluar dari dalam apartemen Baekhyun. Meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian tanpa menegurnya lagi. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Berharap apa yang lakukannya adalah benar. Eommanya benar, dia tidak mungkin sendiri terus dan memikirkan popularitasnya. Ada keinginannya untuk hanya tinggal dirumah ataupun sekedar keluar untuk mengumpul dengan para wanita sosialita membahas tentang resep-resep yang disukai para suami.

Sebuah panggilan di layar ponsel Baekhyun. Nama Sehun mengisi.

" Hallo?." Jawab Baekhyun

" Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya sehun diseberang

" Ne. Ada apa Sehun?."

" Apa nanti malam kau ada jadwal?."

" Tidak hari ini aku libur." Jawab Baekhyun

" Baguslah. Ayo makan malam bersama."

" Huh?."

" Sebagai teman?."

" Hmm.."

" Please…"

" Baiklah."

" Yash! Kalau begitu nanti kau akan kujemput di apartemenmu."

" Okay." Jawab Baekhyun

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya, mungkin pergi dengan orang lain akan sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya dari Chanyeol. Sungguh dia mungkin tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol apalagi secepat ini.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba diruangan kerjanya sudah sangat siang. Mengabaikan tatapan sekretarisnya yang seperti hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tertahan karena langkah Chanyeol yang cepat berlalu. Chanyeol menutup keras pintu yang seharusnya tidak perlu dia tutup sendiri karena otomatis.

" Kau darimana saja?." Ucap suara di dekat sofa tamu ruangan kerja Chanyeol

" K-Kyung…"

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan wajah Chanyeol yang seperti orang melihat mumi berjalan. Dia balas menatap penampilan Chanyeol. Kemeja dan jas yang tidak dikenalinya. Chanyeol yang langsung menyadari kemana tatapan Kyungsoo langsung memposisikan dirinya seakan menyembunyikan penampilannya.

" Aku tadi ada pertemuan diluar." Ucap Chanyeol

" Sampai berganti baju Chan?." Tanya Kyungsoo dingin

" I-Ini hanya pemberian dari penaja baru kita. Tadi aku berjumpa dengan beberapa designer yang mau memakai model kita." Elak Chanyeol

" Ooo…. Model yang mana? Byun Baekhyun?."

Kalau saja jantung Chanyeol bisa keluar mungkin sudah melompat keluar berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol didalam ruangan itu. Nama Byun Baekhyun di ucapkan Kyungsoo seakan menjadi dua mata pedang yang siap menerkam nya.

" Salah satunya." Jawab Chanyeol

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan masih menatap Chanyeol seakan ingin menertawakan si empunya wajah itu.

" Tumben kau kemari sayang." Chanyeol membuka topik baru

" Bolehkan? Lagipula seingatku perusahaan ini dan segala macam yang berada dibawah perusahaan ini masih atas namaku." Ucap Kyungsoo berdiri menatap langit-langit dari jendela ruangan Chanyeol yang tinggi.

" Te-Tentu sayang. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecapekan. Lagipula kau kan tengah hamil muda." Ucap Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menjauh dari Chanyeol, seakan menjaga jarak dari suaminya. Chanyeol yang sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

" Aku rasa bayi ini tidak menyukai bau parfum mu. Tukarlah." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut

" Baiklah sayang." Ucap Chanyeol

Dalam hati Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodoh menyemprotkan parfum Baekhyun kebadannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya memakai parfum setelah habis mandi. Kebetulan tadi diapartemen Baekhyun hanya ada parfum milik Baekhyun.

.

.

Makan malam yang kaku, Baekhyun menyuap kecil demi kecil potongan daging steak yang dipotongnya. Sehun yang memperhatikan Baekhyun menatap gemas perempuan di depannya itu. Perempuan yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dengan Sehun tapi tidak mungkin digapainya.

" Apa tidak enak?." Tanya Sehun

" Enak." Jawab Baekhyun menatap Sehun

" Kau seperti tidak berselera." Ucap Sehun

" Aku jarang makan malam. Sama seperti Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun

" Tidak bisakah kita hanya membahas 'KITA' saat ini?." Ucap Sehun menekankan kata Kita

Baekhyun tertawa pelan melihat wajah dingin Sehun. lelaki tampan yang mungkin memiliki segalanya. Bahkan tunangan dengan wanita berwajah kecil yang cantik. Sehun nyaris sempurna. Hanya satu kekurangannya, dia tidak pernah berhenti mengejar Baekhyun. Seakan terseret-seret di antara kaki Baekhyun.

" Baiklah. Saat ini hanya ada kita." Ucap Baekhyun

Sehun menggengam tangan Baekhyun diatas meja, untuk saat ini dia ingin dunia melupakan pertungangannya dengan Luhan. Dia hanya ingin menikmati saat bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk makan bistik kegemarannya. Mungkin bawaan bayi di dalam kandungannya. Pikir Chanyeol. Andai saja dia bisa pulang lebih awal tanpa Kyungsoo mungkin dia bisa mampir ke apartemen Baekhyun untuk kembali meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Ini bukan pertengkaran mereka yang pertama kali, sudah beratus kali Baekhyun minta dinikahkan oleh Chanyeol. Tampaknya dia sudah mulai bosan dengan dunia hiburan yang membesarkan namanya. Mungkin juga tabungannya sudah melebihi banyak sehingga dia tidak lagi memikirkan uang.

" Lihat itu modelmu kan?." Ucap Kyungsoo memecahkan lamunan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengikuti mulut Kyungsoo yang menunjuk kesebuah tempat duduk. Byun Baekhyun! Sehun! mendidih sudah darah seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan geramnya di depan Kyungsoo matanya merah menolak amarahnya yang ingin tumpah.

" Bukannya itu Oh Sehun? kudengar dia sudah bertunangan dengan seorang model juga bukan? Tampaknya modelmu itu seorang perusak hubungan orang atau mungkin JA-LA-NG." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada meremehkan.

Chanyeol sudah seperti tidak ada harga diri lagi di depan Kyungsoo, tidak mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi marahnya ataupun sekedar membela Baekhyun. Dia hanya menatap geram Baekhyun.

" Permisi.. Ruangan VIP nya sudah kami persiapkan." Ucap seorang pelayan kepada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo

" Ayo." Ucap Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Chanyeol erat.

Baekhyun merasa ada mata mengawasinya, dilayangkan pandangannya kedepan, melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bergandeng mesra dengan istrinya yang satu tangan lainnya memegang perutnya yang sedikit membuncit dengan bangga. Hancur sudah perasaan seorang Byun Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol akan menjadi seorang ayah. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak mau menceraikan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap mata kedua orang di depannya itu. Seperti penuh dendam menatapnya.

 _" Biar kau tahu Chan. Perempuan apa yang sedang kau cintai itu. Perempun seperti itu layak lenyap dari dunia ini."_ Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hatinya menatap Baekhyun seakan memamerkan Chanyeol seperti pajangan.

 _" Mati kau Baekhyun! Mati kau!."_ Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

 **Tbc**

" **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **TANYA DONG!**

 **Kalau next chap MISALNYA Baek ada naena sama selain Chanyeol gimana setuju apa ga?**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review memberikan pendapat maklum aku newbie di chanbaek biasa nulis sulay hehe**

 **Aku juga jarang nulis GS tapi kali ini aku pengen angkat soal perempuan, beberapa baca di share FB (dasar emak-emak) soal perempuan yang di selingkuhi suaminya. Tapi dari sudut si selingkuhan. Lagi-lagi semua berita tentang begini pasti selingkuhannya yang di kecam kan? Kenapa harus perempuan yang kena? Kenapa bukan suaminya yang mau aja tergoda? Nah karena itu aku jadi pengen nulis soal perempuan tapi pake Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun? Ga tau kenapa tapi perasaan aku Baekhyun ini kalau jadi perempuan pasti dia tegar walaupun dia manja-manja mempesona asikk hihihi**

 **Shindorogudick** Nah ini dia pertama mau nulis YAOI, memang jarang nulis GS biasa nulis BL tapi di FF ini aku pengen angkat tentang issue perempuan ( cieeee)

 **Luv110412** Siap kaka di tunggu review nya lagi yah^^

 **BaetobeliCha** Siaap! Lanjut baca juga yah^^

 **Guest** Maaf yah kalau agak kurang fast update huhu

 **Chanbaek1597** Siaaap kaka^^

 **BaekHill** Makasih kaka^^ hwaiting!

 **Tiffanyoktavia9** Baca yah hihi makasih loh udah sudi baca GS hihihi

 **MeAsCBHS** Makasih kaka^^ semoga suka dengan FF nya

 **Rly.** Nah moga chap ini bisa jelasin kenapa Chanyeol masih bertahan^^

 **Yolliepoppo** Aaa makasih hihihi^^ iya Chan disini cemburu nya kuat banget tapi yah gitu deh dia ga bisa kasih kejelasan ke Baek hiks


	3. Chapter 3

**== CHANBAEK ==**

 **WHO?**

 **Chapter 3**

Flying White Unicorn

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

GS for Uke

M

 _Please don't kill me_

….

Sudah hampir sepekan semenjak Baekhyun berjumpa dengan Chanyeol terakhir kalinya di dalam restaurant. Tidak ada komunikasi dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun menganggap bahwa Chanyeol masih marah kepadanya. Tapi siapa peduli? Bahkan perasaan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berada di sebelah istri sah nya jelas-jelas membuat napsu makannya hilang. Berat badannya kini lebih turun. Manajernya sibuk menasehati Baekhyun untuk menjaga pola makannya.

" Kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Pekerjaan kita masih banyak baek." Ucap sang manajer

" Minseok Noona aku benar-benar tidak selera makan." Ucap Baekhyun mengelus Tan kucing milik Minseok yang selalu dibawa.

" Terserahmu saja. Kalau kau sakit jangan merengek kepadaku." Ucap Minseok

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Minseok, wanita yang juga cantik dan memiliki tubuh langsing. Baekhyun heran sendiri mengapa Minseok lebih memilih menjadi manajer seorang model daripada ikut berkecimpung di dunia permodelan.

" Apa kau sedang ada masalah lagi dengan Chanyeol?." Tanya Minseok pelan

Ya benar, selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Orang yang tahu percis hubungan mereka adalah Minseok. Bukan hanya sekali Minseok memergoki hubungan ranjang antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bahkan dia pernah menunggu di luar toilet berjaga karena Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin memasuki Baekhyun. Mungkin begini kerja seorang manajer sekaligus kakak untuk Baekhyun. Pikir Minseok kala itu.

" Hmm. Kemarin Chanyeol melihatku sedang makan malam dengan Sehun. Dan hingga saat ini dia tidak menghubungiku." Curhat Baekhyun

" Dia cemburu?." Tanya Minseok dengan wajah perihatin

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Dia-Dia juga bilang… akan membunuhku jika aku jalan dengan laki-laki lain." Ucap Baekhyun

" Dia bilang begitu?." Ucap Minseok matanya membesar melihat Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

" Kan sudah kubilang dari awal, jangan terbujuk oleh rayuan Park Chanyeol. Dia masih muda, memiliki segalanya, kekuasaan? Bahkan kurasa dia bisa membeli hukum dinegara ini."

" Lalu apa menurut Noona ancamannya itu serius?." Tanya Baekhyun ingat akan tatapan membunuh Chanyeol saat terakhir mereka berjumpa.

" Sebetulnya laki-laki tidak terlalu berbahaya. Dia tidak akan membunuh orang yang dicintainya. Yang lebih berbahaya itu sebenarnya istrinya." Bisik Minseok

" Istrinya?." Tanya Baekhyun lagi-lagi merinding meningat tatapan Kyungsoo di restaurant

" Kalau kuberitahu kau sesuatu apa kau akan marah Baek?." Tanya Minseok malu-malu

" Ceritakanlah Noona." Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur penasaran

" Baiklah. Dulu aku adalah _trainee_ disini. Sebenarnya aku akan di orbitkan menjadi seorang _idol_."

" Lalu mengapa kau sekarang menjadi manajer?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Begini…."

 _ **Flashback Minseok**_

Disebuah rumah yang besar cukup menampung hingga lima kepala keluarga Minseok di ikat disebuah kursi. Mulutnya tersumbat. Kyungsoo mondar-mandir dengan gagah sambil memegang sebuah benda yang berkilat. Sementara dibelakang Minseok, walaupun dia tidak melihatnya terdapat dua orang laki-laki yang mengawasi. Merekalah yang membawa Minseok ke depan Kyungsoo dengan kepala pusing akibat sebuah pukulan di kepalanya.

" Jadi kamu yang namanya Minseok?! Baru saja jadi trainee di perusahaanku sudah merasa paling cantik. Tidak tahu diri!. Anjing betina. " Ucap Kyungsoo masih mondar-mandir di depan Minseok.

" Kucing betina. Wajahnya mirip kucing." Sela salah satu laki-laki dibelakang Minseok

" Apa peduliku! Perusak rumah tangga orang. Kau pikir dengan menggoda suamiku kau bisa langsung debut menjadi _idol_ ha?!." Kyungsoo sudah semakin emosi

Terdengar suara dari mulut Minseok yang tersumbat.

" Mau ngomong apa ha? Sudah jelas aku melihat dari CCTV ruangan suamiku kau membuka pahamu di depan suamiku! Apa kamu lupa Chanyeol itu suamiku? Kau pikir perusahaan, mobil mahalmu dan segala uang yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadamu itu miliknya ha? Itu semua milikku!."

Terdengar lagi suara dari dalam mulut Minseok

Kyungsoo mengisi air kedalam ceret almunium dari keran lantas meletakkannya ke atas kompor gas. Mata Minseok yang mulutnya masih tersumbat melirik ke ceret mahal itu, Kyungsoo mendekat.

" Kau tahu apa hukuman yang pas untuk _trainee_ tidak tahu diri sepertimu?."

Mata Minseok bertanya-tanya berharap apa yang dipikirkannya salah. Kyungsoo memegang dagu Minseok.

" Wajahmu cantik. Bahkan salah satu persuruhku mengakui wajah kucingmu itu menggemaskan. Tapi untuk apa wajah cantik kalau hanya untuk memikat suami orang lain?." Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap percis kedepan mata Minseok.

Dua manusia yang Minseok tidak ketahui wajahnya itu saling berpandangan. Ceret berbunyi tanda sudah mendidih. Kyungsoo mengambilnya.

Mulut Minseok bersuara dibalik sumbatannya.

" Aku akan menyiram wajah jalangmu itu dengan air panas. Tahu?!."

Kyungsoo bergerak hendak menyiram, tapi dua manusia yang membawa Minseok kedalam neraka itu bergerak serentak menyelamatkan Minseok.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Minseok masih bercerita. Baekhyun tak habis pikir dan tak percaya Minseok pernah menjadi pacar Chanyeol dulu. Pantas saja Minseok yang mewanti-wanti agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu cinta kepada Chanyeol.

" Memang selama mulut Noona di bekap apa yang mau Noona katakan kepada Kyungsoo?." Tanya Baekhyun meredakan kekagetannya.

" Aku mau bilang. Dia saja yang bodoh mau punya suami seperti Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu sendirikan Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa cukup dengan satu perempuan. Aku saja tidak sudi kalau Chanyeol melamarku." Ucap Minseok menohok hati Baekhyun

" Tapi Noona tidur dengannya." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah menangis tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

" Mianhe Baek. Aku butuh uangnya, menjadi _trainee_ lama tidak membuat perekonomianku bagus. Aku kira cara itu bisa membuat aku segera debut. Ternyata kini? Aku malah menjadi manajer mu. Lagipula itu sebelum kau kenal Chanyeol." Ucap Minseok memegang tangan Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengelap air matanya yang menetes di pipinya. Mencintai Chanyeol ternyata sangat menyakitkan.

" Untung saja nyawaku masih panjang. Tapi terbukti kan seorang wanita yang cemburu bisa lebih gawat dari suaminya. Lebih gawat lagi kalau perempuan itu simpanan. Bisa lebih galak dari istrinya.

Minseok merenung mengenang pengalamannya. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum getir.

" Apa Noona tidak merasa menjadi simpanan?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Mwo? Simpanannya Chanyeol bukannya kamu Baek? Aku bukan simpanannya. Aku Cuma butuh uang waktu itu. Kebetulan istrinya memergoki kami. Beruntung kau sekarang sejak saat itu Chanyeol tahu ada CCTV di ruangannya sehingga kini tidak terpasang lagi. Tapi jelas-jelas aku bukan simpanannya." Ucap Minseok memebela diri

" Tapi noona tidur dengannya." Ucap Baekhyun mengulang kalimat yang sudah dia ucapkan seperti menyesali.

" Cuma satu kali. Sudahlah. Mianhe." Minseok membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu dengan siapa dia bercerita lagi tentang semua perasaan-perasaannya, rahasia-rahasianya dengan Chanyeol. Jika selama ini Minseok orang yang paling dia percayai justru memiliki rahasia besar. Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa kopi di gelasnya. Duduk sendirian di sudut sebuah ruangan café, merenungi nasibnya.

" Baekhyun? Kita berjumpa lagi."

" Eh?."

" Aku Jongin tetanggamu. Baru kemarin kita berjumpa, kau sudah melupakanku. Boleh aku duduk?."

" Oh iya Jongin. Silahkan." Baekhyun mempersilahkan tempat duduk di depannya ditempati Jongin.

" Kau sendirian?." Tanya Jongin memastikan

Baekyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ne tadi aku baru saja ada pemotretan di daerah dekat sini. Dan malas untuk pulang cepat." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

Jongin mengangguk kepalanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

" Kau sendiri?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Tidak, aku bersama dua anak buahku tapi mereka menunggu diluar." Ucap Jongin menunjuk sebuah mobil.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin. Menampakkan dua orang laki-laki berbadan tegap yang tidak nampak wajahnya karena tertutup topi. Salah satu tangan anak buah Jongin memutar _spinner_ sekedar membuang waktu menunggu Jongin memerintahkan sesuatu kepada mereka.

" Jadi setelah ini kau kosong?." Tanya Jongin

" Er sepertinya aku akan kembali ke agensiku dulu. Biasa membahas pekerjaan." Ucap Baekhyun

" Oh. Padahal aku sudah berencana akan mengajakmu sekedar jalan-jalan."

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa ikut." Ucap Baekhyun

Entah mengapa sejak pertemuannya yang pertama bersama Jongin, Baekhyun selalu merasa was-was. Ditambah lagi ternyata Jongin seperti memiliki pengawal. Entah mengawalnya dari serangan apa. Benarkah Jongin seorang pengusaha kargo dan pelayaran. Pertanyaan yang kini menghias kepala Baekhyun.

Jongin mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke depan mobil. Baekhyun hanya melambai kaku sekedar berterimakasih atas perhatian Jongin. Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya pelan, melirik dari kaca mobilnya melihat Jongin dibelakang yang kini sedang berbicara dengan dua anak buahnya sambil menatap belakang mobil Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin. Sangat berbeda ketika Jongin berbicara di lift dan di café.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah kedalam bangunan agensinya yang besar. Dia telah menghubungi Minseok agar berjumpa di dalam agensi. Baekhyun merasa asing, bila biasanya dia akan langsung melangkah masuk keruangan Chanyeol. Kini entah kemana dia akan melangkah.

" Nona Baekhyun. Manajermu memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan." Ucap salah satu staf yang bekerja di agensi itu.

" Pesan apa?."

" Dia menunggumu di ruangan rapat."

" Rapat?."

Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya, dia tidak biasa mengikuti rapat. Jika ada kontral baru selalunya Minseok dan Chanyeol lah yang mengurus untuknya. Sekarang memikirkan banyaknya waktu yang dihabiskan Minseok bersama Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun menjerit lagi.

Ruangan rapat terbuka, Baekhyun masuk dengan pelan. Minseok sudah menunggunya dengan senyum di bibirnya. Chanyeol sedang ememriksa beberapa lembar surat perjanjian pekerjaan. Yang tampak seperti menghindari kehadiran Baekhyun.

" Kenapa ada rapat mendadak?." Tanya Baekhyun kepada Minseok

" Aku juga kurang mengerti. Tadi Chanyeol sajagnim melihatku dan kini meminta kita untuk ikut rapat." Ucap Minseok

" Tunggu siapa lagi?." Tanya Baekhyun

Pintu terbuka, Sehun masuk dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya. Melirik Baekhyun sedikit lalu berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan mata Sehun kepada Baekhyun hanya menatap dingin Sehun sambil berjabat tangan.

" Kau bilang ada rapat yang sangat penting?." Ucap Sehun kepada Chanyeol

" Ne. aku mulai saja. Kurasa agensi ku akan mengganti model untuk perusahaanmu." Ucap Chanyeol

" Maksudmu?."

Tidak hanya Sehun yang kaget dengan keputusan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Minseok sama-sama kaget.

" Baekhyun dan agensimu sudah menandatangani untuk kontrak selama tiga tahun dan kini masih ada sisa dua tahun lagi." Ucap Sehun

" Ya aku tahu. Karena itu aku bertanggung jawab atas keputusanku. Aku akan menggantikan Baekhyun dengan Luhan. Lagipula dia tunanganmu kan? Akan bagus untuk nitizen melihat kemesraan kalian." Ucap Chanyeol

" Bullshit. Tidak aku tidak setuju. Aku sudah membayar Baekhyun menjadi model kami. " Ucap Sehun

" Maaf Sehun. walau perusahaanmu sudah membayar Baekhyun tapi tetap dia milik agensi. Dia tetap milikku." Ucap Chanyeol tegas

" Aku akan membawa masalah ini ke jalur hukum." Ucap Sehun tidak mau kalah

" Silahkan atau penjarakan sekali Baekhyun, Kau hanya membuat Baekhyun terkena masalah." Ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya kearah Chanyeol. Sungguh dia memang menghentikan kerjasama antaranya dengan Sehun apapun itu caranya. Bahkan sampai tega meletakkan Baekhyun di ambang seperti ini.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, menilai apakah dia akan mempertahankan egonya di depan Chanyeol ataupun mengalah.

" Keparat kau Chanyeol." Sehun meninggalkan ruangan rapat dengan gusar.

Setelah Sehun menutup pintu, Baekhyun dengan berang menatap Chanyeol.

" Apa-apaan kau Chan."

" Ada apa? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?." Tanya Chanyeol santai

" Gila! Kau memang gila!."

" Baek tenanglah." Ucap Minseok menahan Baekhyun

" Bagaimana bisa aku tenang dengan laki-laki seperti ini!."

Minseok sudah menyingkir diantara Bakehyun dan Chanyeol yang kini sedang beradu mulut.

" Laki-laki apa yang kau maksud ha?! Aku sudah setia selama ini. Ini balasanmu?."

" Taik kucing dengan kesetiaanmu Yoel! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kelakuanmu selama ini! Lagipula kau sudah punya istri. Pulanglah ke istrimu yang sedang hamil. Mungkin dia memerlukan mu saat ini." Ucap Baekhyun menahan tangisnya.

Chanyeol menyambar Baekhyun, melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun meraup sebanyak-banyaknya bibir Baekhyun. Tidak peduli dengan adanya Minseok yang kini melotot memperhatikan pintu takut ada yang masuk. Baekhyun memisahkan diri dari Chanyeol mendoronya dengan kasar.

" Sudah kubilang berapa kali Baekhyun. Kau itu milikku. Mau lari sampai kemana kau? Bahkan nyawamu itu di tanganku!." Ucap Chanyeol mengelap sisa saliva nya dan milik Baekhyun diantara bibirnya.

Minseok menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar ruangan sebelum tangan Baekhyun sempat mencakar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak kesal karena dia kehilangan salah satu jobnya. Tetapi kecewa melihat Chanyeol sanggup mengorbankan dirinya untuk keegoisannya.

" Sudahlah. Aku bisa mencarikan job lain untukmu." Ucap Minseok mengunci tali pengaman Baekhyun

" Minseok Noona, full kan jadwalku. Apapun itu tawaran terima saja." Ucap Baekhyun lemah dengan bibir yang sedikit bengkak

Minseok yang menyetir mobil Baekhyun mengangguk, membawa Baekhyun pulang dari agensi.

.

.

.

Inilah sejarah terpanjang perkelahian antara Bakehyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih saja menganggap apa yang dilakukannya benar, menolak untuk datang menemui Baekhyun untuk meminta maaf. Sehun yang tidak memperpanjang masalah ini malah baru-baru ini masuk kedalam salah satu majalah wanita tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan yang semakin mesra. Luhan memberikan pernyataan bahwa mereka akan menikah, sedangkan Sehun menolak untuk mengiyakan ataupun membantahnya. Keinginan Chanyeol menjadi kenyataan untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Sehun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang semakin banyak. Minseok menuruti keinginan Baekhyun dengan memborong habis jadwal-jadwal pekerjaan. Membuat dirinya hampir tidak pernah berada di apartemennya dalam waktu lama. Dia hanya bisa tidur lama ketika di dalam mobil ataupun pesawat.

" Baek minggu depan kita berangkat ke Jeju untuk pemotretan." Ucap Minseok memeriksa jadwal di ponselnya.

" Ok." Jawab Baekhyun pendek.

" BAEKHYUN!."

" Luhan?."

" Luhan?."

" Setelah kau coba mencuri kekasihku sekarang kau mencuri pekerjaanku! Apa memang kau spesialis mencuri ha?!."

" Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Er mungkin ini tentang Nature yang meminta kau menjadi ambassador mereka. Ku kira kontrakmu sudah selesai Lu dengan Nature." Ucap Minseok

" Memang sudah selesai. Tapi mereka berencana akan meneruskan kontrakku sampai satu tahun lagi. Dan aku sudah menyetujuinya."

" Kurasa ini bukan kesalahanku ataupun pihak manajerku. Mereka berhak menentukan akan menggunakan Model yang mana. Kau tidak bisa memaksa nya Lu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Oh jadi menurutmu mencuri itu suatu yang wajar ha?!. Pantas saja kau senang sekali mndekati laki-laki yang sudah menjadi hak orang lain."

" Aku tidak mencuri, mereka yang menginginkanku. Seharusnya kau intropeksi diri sendiri mengapa mereka lebih memilihku menjadi model daripada melanjutkan kerjasama denganmu. Dan jangan pernah mencampur aduk masalah kerja dengan masalah pribadi. Bukan salahku jika Sehun tertarik denganku. " Ucap Baekhyun tidak mau kalah

" Perempuan ini!."

" Sudah kalian dilihatin staff." Ucap Minseok

Luhan menahan emosinya, menatap geram wajah Baekhyun orang yang paling dibencinya.

" Kalau kau mendekati sehun lagi ku bunuh kau Baekhyun!." Teriak Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Minseok.

Minseok memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, salah apa dimasa lalu sampai Baekhyun sering mendapat ancaman seperti itu.

" Sudah jangan dipikirkan." Ucap Minseok membesarkan hati Baekhyun

" Kenapa orang-orang memiliki alasan untuk membunuhku noona? Aku tidak takut mati sebenarnya. Manusia akan mati dengan cara apapun. Aku hanya heran, mengapa selalu aku yang disalahkan dalam urusan ini. Kenapa selalu perempuan yang disalahkan."

" Apa kamu baru menyadarinya Baek? Dunia ini milik laki-laki. Sampai-sampai perempuan pun menganggapnya demikian. Coba lihatlah, istri Chanyeol, tunangan Sehun semua menyalahkanmu. Padahal laki-laki itu yang berlutut di depanmu minta kau cintai. " ucap Minseok

Baekhyun menangis.

" Aku bodoh sekali mau mempercayai hal itu. Alangkah bodohnya aku."

Minseok semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun menatap para staff yang sudah meninggalkan mereka karena kegaduhan yang dibuat Luhan tadi. Tertinggal ruangan Chanyeol yang baru saja terbuka menampilkan dua manusia yang memakai baju hitam dengan wajah menunduk kebawah. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat tamu Chanyeol seperti itu.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Makasih yang udah kasih saran^^ okay tidak ada naena Baekhyun selain dengan Ceye^^**

 **Aku update cepat karena readers di review yang semangat! Ayo semangat menyambut chap chap selanjutnya**

 **MeAsCBHS** Hehe Siaap. Setuju sama pandangan kamu. Memang sekarang kita hidup dimana wanita mulai saling menyalahkan wanita lain. Selingkuh itu memang salah. Tapi setidaknya jangan hanya menyalahkan satu sisi aja. Karena selingkuh itu antara dua orang iyakan hihihi

 **Guest** Baik kaka^^. Haha di chap-chap selanjutnya yah

 **Moonhaibi** Baek sudah cinta kaka dengan ceye hihihi

 **Jeuspre** Aaa makasih yah pujian dan komentarnya. Iya nih tulisanku masih amburadul banget T_T aku akan belajar lebih banyak lagi! Hwaiting!

 **Guest** Siaaap kaka. Iya memang Kyungsoo yang kaya. Ceye kaya karena dia pintar n suami Kyung. Hihi nanti ceritanya jadi cerita anak kuliahan hehe. Siap kaka kita lanjutkan FF ini

 **Tamimei** Hihi banyak yang ga setuju Baek naena sama yang lain hihi jadi kayaknya ga ada naena selain sama Ceye.

 **Yolliepoppo** Aaaa makasih^^ Sama siapa ya Baek nantinya hihihi. Apakah dia bersama yang lain? Iyadong baekhee gitu kaka

 **BaekHill** Hayooo siapkah yang menginginkan Baekhyun mati? Moga semakin ke chapter ini semakin penasaran yah. Tebak-tebakannya dari chapter pertama nih sampai nanti…i…i…I hihihi. Masih jadi misteri apakah Baekhyun mendapat lelaki lain ataukah tidak

 **Luv110412** hihihi baca terus yah^^


	4. Chapter 4

**== CHANBAEK ==**

 **WHO?**

 **Chapter 4**

Flying White Unicorn

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

GS for Uke

M

 _Please don't kill me_

….

 **-Park Chanyeol-**

Pintu ruangan tertutup tersisa seorang laki-laki dengan mata yang menutup di dalamnya. Park Chanyeol laki-laki yang berawal biasa-biasa saja. Ayahnya seorang yang bekerja di sebuah rumah yang besar. Rumah yang bahkan pagar nya saja tidak mungkin untuk keluarganya bangun. Daripada bangun pagar lebih baik bangun rumah yang hanya dua ruangan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya anak yang pintar, dulu banyak teman-temannya yang minta diajarkan matematika olehnya. Namun perekonomian orang tuanya yang tidak mendukung. Akhirnya dia hanya berakhir sebagai tukang tanam di rumah yang sama di abdi ayahnya. Ibunya bekerja keras di tempat makan pinggir jalan. Disaat rekan-rekan yang dibantunya belajar melanjutkan cita-cita mereka, Chanyeol hanya mampu membentuk pohon cemara menjadi seperti burung.

Dirumah itu juga Chanyeol menyadari, anak perempuan satu-satu pemilik rumah besar itu menyukainya. Dia senang menatap Chanyeol diam-diam. Sesekali sambil bermain ayunan dekat Chanyeol membentuk pohon. Chanyeol tidak benci dengan hidupnya, dia tidak benci dengan orang tuanya. Tapi dia benci melihat ketidak adilan di dalam hidupnya. Untuk apa dia berkonsetrasi belajar, selalu juara dalam segala akademik jika hanya menjadi tukang bentuk tanaman.

Chanyeol mulai mendekati si anak perempuan, si pewaris tunggal sang pemilik segalanya. Bahkan mimpi Chanyeol pun tampaknya berada di dalam rumah besar itu. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan perasaan, apalagi cinta. Semua nya _bullshit_. Dirayunya perempuan yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dibelikannya _ice cream c_ oklat murahan. Dilapnya sudut bibir gadis itu dengan tisu yang dicurinya dari rumah. Dia tahu tisu itu akan dibawa ibunya untuk tempat kerjanya. Tapi apa peduli Chanyeol? Jika dia akan mengubah nasib keluarganya hanya dengan sedikit tisu curian.

Gayung bersambut, si gadis semakin terpesona dengan Chanyeol. Dibujuknya si gadis untuk tidak meninggalkan Seoul deminya. Demi si tukang taman. Bos besar marah, mengamuk pada istrinya karena gadis kecilnya menolak untuk pergi ke London untuk bersekolah. Sudah habis bujukan sang mama kepada gadis kecilnya dia tetap menolak. Si gadis malah meminta di nikahkan daripada melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Bos besar semakin mengamuk, menjatuhkan guci besar yang mahal hingga pecah. Chanyeol yang menyaksikan semua kejadian dari luar hanya mampu diam. Tidak menyangka si gadis kecil mempunyai tekad yang besar.

" Siapa laki-laki yang mau kau nikahi itu?!."

Si gadis kecil tetap diam dengan mata bulatnya menunduk kebawah.

" Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau menikah nak?." Tanya si mama membelai lembut rambut si gadis

" A-aku hamil."

 **Craak**

Chanyeol salah memotong rimbunan daun, tapi bukan itu yang ditakutkannya. Dia bersumpah dia belum menyentuh si gadis sampai jauh kesana. Kalau peluk, cium atau sekedar meraba sambil menebak berapa cup bra gadis itu mungkin sudah. Tapi Chanyeol bersumpah belum pernah memasukkan juniornya kedalam milik gadis itu. Atau bukan dengan dirinya? Terlalu percaya dirikah dia hingga menganggap dia laki-laki yang sedang dibicarakan si gadis konglomerat itu?.

" Siapa?! Siapa laki-laki kurang ajar itu! Biar ku potong miliknya."

Chanyeol sedikit bersyukur bukan dirinya

" Dia…"

" Jawab nak siapa?."

" Dia… Park Chanyeol."

Terkutuk memang si gadis bermata bulat yang membuat semua orang didalam ruangan itu menatap dirinya. Park Chanyeol tidak tahu harus tersenyum dan membungkuk seperti biasanya ataupun dia harus lari sebelum juniornya terpotong.

" Kau…Kau kemari!."

" Apa kau yakin nak kau hamil dengannya?."

Chanyeol berharap si gadis akan tertawa dan berkata bahwa ini adalah April mop walau Chanyeol sendiri sangsi apakah bulan ini adalah bulan April.

Si gadis bermata bulat mengangguk lagi.

" Kau! Nikahi anakku sekarang juga! Tukang kebun sialan!."

Begitulah bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi bagian dari keluarga konglomerat. Semenjak itu juga ayahnya tidak lagi menjadi tukang kebun, ibunya sudah berhenti bekerja di tempat makan pinggiran jalan. Chanyeol pun tidak lagi membawa gunting tanaman, sebagai gantinya dia membawa tas Louis Vuitton mahal sebagai tas kerjanya.

Park Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi pengusaha, si gadis sudah berubah menjadi nyonya sensitif, si ayah dan ibu mertua sudah berubah kesehatan menurun. Semua berubah. Yang tidak berubah adalah tidak pernah terlahirnya seorang bayi setelah Sembilan bulan pernikahan mereka.

Seperti terkena karma, sudah lima tahun pernikahan mereka tetap tidak ada tangisan bayi yang mewarnai rumah besar itu. Si Nyonya Park mulai uring-uringan sering mengomel kepada suaminya. Suaminya mulai malas untuk pulang. Dan kedua mertuanya sudah sangat malas untuk ikut campur dalam rumah tangga gadis kecil mereka. Tidak menyangka akan terkena tipuan hamil oleh anak mereka yang sering dianggap sangat polos dan suci.

Seperti malam biasanya, Chanyeol pulang sudah sangat larut. Berharap istrinya sudah tidur.

" Kenapa baru pulang?!."

" Kyung. Belum tidur?." Chanyeol menahan kagetnya melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri diantara gorden putih rumah mereka.

" Belum. Badanku sedang tidak enak. Daritadi muntah terus."

" Kau salah makan? Atau kau sedang isi? Istirahat lah." Ucap Chanyeol maju mendekati istrinya

" Isi apanya. Kau sudah lupa terakhir kita berhubungan?!."

Mata Chanyeol bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Memang akhir-akhir ini dia sudah malas untuk berhubungan dengan istrinya. Walaupun Kyungsoo tetap cantik dan langsing seperti dulu. Tapi melihat banyak wajah dan tubuh baru di _trainee_ perusahaan agensi miliknya membuat Chanyeol melupakan istrinya. Kalau bisa mencoba banyak kenapa harus satu. Itu kata si bangsat Jonghyun sahabatnya. Dari dia jugalah Chanyeol tahu bahwa perempuan-perempuan di agensi miliknya sebagian besar mau berkencan singkat dengannya.

Apalagi si _trainee_ bernama Minseok yang berwajah Kucing. Sebenarnya dia sedikit kaku dalam _dance_ tapi ternyata dia sangat lihai di dalam urusan _se* on the office._ Chanyeol baru merasakan nya sekali, ingatkan lagi Chanyeol untuk memanggilnya lagi nanti.

" Masuk angin mungkin. Ayo kita tidur, kau pasti kecapekan." Ucap Chanyeol menggandeng lembut istrinya.

" Tadi ada tamu kerumah." ucap Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol dan duduk di sofa rumahnya

" Siapa Kyung? Teman sosialitamu?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Teman? Haha. Tidak level." Ucap Kyungsoo beringas

Jantung Chanyeol mulai berdetak.

" Lalu siapa Kyung?."

" Selingkuhanmu itu! Perempuan berwajah kucing. Ingin ku siram saja wajahnya dengan air mendidih."

Chanyeol merinding.

" Se-Selingkuhan? Haha kau becanda Kyung. Mana mungkin aku menyelingkuhi istriku yang cantik ini." Ucap Chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi Kyungsoo

" Lalu? Yang kulihat dari CCTV ruanganmu itu apa ha! Kau kira aku tidak tahu Park yang kau lakukan dibelakangku?! Apa kau lupa darimana kau berasal?! Tukang kebun Park! Kau itu hanya seorang tukang kebun!."

" Kyungsoo!."

" Apa? Salah?."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menahan amarahnya. Sungguh harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak. Mungkin sudah terganti dengan tas mahal yang selalu ditentengnya.

" Entah mengapa aku cinta mati kepadamu Park. Ku ingatkan kau ya Park, kalau ku tahu lagi kau selingkuh dariku. Ku matikan wanita itu. Siapapun dia!." Teriak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih diam tertuduk di sofa. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus tahu bahwa dia benar-benar menjaga pernikahan mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa merebut suaminya, semuanya telah di korbankan untuk Chanyeol. Bahkan pendidikan masa depannya yang harus dia abaikan demi menikahi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih diam, dia tidak tahu darimana Kyungsoo belajar memaki dan curiga kepadanya. Kyungsoo yang dulu polos dan sering dibodohinya sudah hilang. Mungkin sedikit liburan bersama Kyungsoo bisa membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menjadi menjengkelkan seperti ini. Pikir Chanyeol. Teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan sahabatnya Minho di sebuah club malam tadi. Chanyeol menggandeng seorang _trainee_ baru. Mengajaknya berpesta bersama

" Chan tidak habis-habis?." Tanya Minho sambil menegak minumannya

" Kau sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol menyindir wanita bawaan Minho

" Aku masih bebas. Wajar." Ucap Minho membuka kedua tangannya seakan menunjukkan dirinya mampu melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

" Haha. Kau tidak akan pernah merasa puas Park. Sampai kau jatuh cinta kesalah satu wanitamu." Ucap Minho

" _Bullshit._ " Balas Chanyeol meminumkan minuman ke _trainee_ nya

" Kau belum merasakannya. Bersimpuh di depan seorang wanita karena cinta. C.I.N.T.A."

" Ah taik. Bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang membuatku seperti itu."

" Wah apa itu artinya kau tidak mencintai istrimu? Kau memang brengsek Chan." Minho mengangkat gelas seakan mengucapkan s _alute_ kepada Chanyeol.

" Brengsek kau Minho."

" Haha."

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan Minho, di ciumnya si _trainee_ yang mulai mabuk dan melepaskan atasan minimnya di depan Minho. Minho menggeleng-geleng melihat ulah Chanyeol dan kembali sibuk dengan wanita disebelahnya.

" Apa benar aku tidak mencintai istriku." Ulang Chanyeol masih di atas sofa rumahnya.

" Lalu mengapa aku menikahinya? Hartakah yang membutakanku? Lalu mau jadi apa kalau kukatakan sekarang bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya." Ucap Chanyeol lagi seperti orang gila.

Chanyeol mulai membayangkan diceraikan istrinya, harta semua masih atas nama istrinya. Dia didepak dari perusahaan. Dibuang dari rumah ini. Diambil semua uang ditabungan atas nama ganti rugi kepada mantan istri. Dan berakhir menjadi orang miskin kembali. Tidak Chanyeol tidak mau, orang yang sudah pernah kaya pasti tidak mau menjadi miskin lagi. Apapun alasannya. Chanyeol harus merubah kehidupannya.

Sejak pertengkaran itu dan seminggu berada di pulau jeju untuk _honeymoon_ kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol berubah menjadi laki-laki penyayang keluarga. Selalu pulang untuk Kyungsoo, selalu menyempatkan sarapan buatan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada lagi _trainee_ yang berada dibawah tubuh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kembali mempercayai Chanyeol. Percaya Chanyeol berubah ataupun percaya Chanyeol sangat takut dengan dirinya. Entahlah.

Setahun dilalui Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai sering tertawa bahagia. Merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan di sebuah hotel berbintang. Tidak peduli dengan berapa biaya yang harus dikeluarkan. Tamu-tamu mulai mengatakan iri dengan Kyungsoo, rekan-rekan sosialitanya mulai membandingkan suami mereka dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat gagah di usianya. Tidak ada perut buncit ataupun wajah tua. Chanyeol masih seperti yang dulu. Gagah dan tampan. Kyungsoo sangat bangga dengan apa yang dimilikinya.

Hingga tiba ketika Byun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dunia Chanyeol. Mimpi buruk Kyungsoo bermula. Lebih buruk dari sekedar mimpi yang ditawarkan Minseok wanita berwajah kucing. Park Chanyeol mulai menemukan arti jatuh cinta.

- **Byun baekhyun-**

Di dalam bus yang membawanya ke ibukota, Byun Baekhyun tidak tahu harus kemana. Sebuah kertas menunjukkan ke alamat. Kata sang ayah, dia akan melanjutkan sekolah yang lebih bagus daripada di kota kecilnya. Dia akan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang berisikan banyak pelajar perempuan lainnya sepertinya. Kedengarannya memang menarik, tapi bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau berteman dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi Baekhyun bukan berasal dari kota besar.

Baekhyun membuka gerbang setelah seharian bertanya memutar-mutar mencari alamat yang dipegangnya. Akhirnya dia sampai juga ke alamat tersebut. Baekhyun menatap rumah besar, beberapa perempuan tampak dari jendela. Apakah ini panti asuhan? Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengetuk pelan pintu putih. Terbuka, keluarlah seorang perempuan kecil yang menatapnya menilai. Jika ini panti asuhan maka ini panti asuhan yang sangat stylish pikir Baekhyun. Anak perempuan yang membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun memang terlihat cantik dan memakai baju yang bagus. baekhyun memberanikan diri, dia telah menggunakan baju terbaiknya. Maka dia akan tampak seperti yang lainnya. Pikir Baekhyun.

" Ha-Halo. Aku Baekhyun."

" Kau siswa baru yang katanya menyewa kamar disini juga?." Tanya si perempuan stylish

" I-Iya."

" Masuklah. Aku akan memberitahu pemilik rumah ini." Si perempuan stylish meninggalkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun masuk menatap sekeliling. Perempuan-perempuan yang sibuk saling menggelitik rekannya satu sama lain.

" Abaikan mereka, ayo ikut." Ucap si perempuan stylish setelah kembali

Baekhyun mengikuti gadis tadi, menatap celana pendek yang digunakan si perempuan. Baekhyun bukan tidak tahu model. Dia tahu celana itu sedang menjadi trend karena sering digunakan para _girlband_ di negaranya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak memilikinya. Ayahnya tidak suka melihat Baekhyun memakai celana. Karena itu dia banyak membawa rok.

" Ini kamarmu. Kau sekamar denganku. Kenalkan aku Jimin."

" Ne. Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

" Kita juga satu sekolah."

" Kau tahu aku akan sekolah dimana?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Tentu saja. Disini semua gossip akan kutahu. Bahkan aku sudah bisa menebak siapa pacarmu nanti." Ucap Jimin

" Mwo? Benarkah? Aku-aku tidak mempunyai pacar." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu

" Ne. kubilang kan nanti. Sepertinya kau akan menjadi incaran para kakak kelas. Hati-hati jika mereka menyentuh dadamu nanti." Ucap Jimin

Baekhyun langsung menutup dadanya malu.

jimin tertawa melihat tingkah teman barunya. Dia tahu Baekhyun pasti anak polos yang berasal dari kota kecil yang mungkin sebentar lagi tidak akan polos lagi.

Tinggal menjadi murid di kota Seoul ternyata sangat berat, Baekhyun dan rekan-rekannya banyak belajar di dalam kamar. Tidak terkecuali Jimin yang walaupun senang berpikiran kotor dan pecinta _party_ ternyata memiliki otak yang cerdas. Apa yang diucapkan Jimin memang menjadi kenyataan, Baekhyun menjadi incaran para kakak kelas nya yang tampan-tampan. Beberapa sangat ingin sekedar berbicara dengan Baekhyun yang masih pemalu. Wajah cantik Baekhyun memang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Tapi Baekhyun ingat pesan ayahnya yang selalu mengatakan dia harus belajar dengan giat. Itulah tujuan utamanya datang ke Seoul. Sampai malam ketika sebuah berita sampai kepadanya. Ayahnya meninggal akibat tabrakan. Baekhyun langsung memutuskan pulang kembali ke kotanya diantar Jimin sampai stasiun bus.

" Eomma…"

" Baek.. Sekarang tinggal kita berdua. Eomma akan berusaha mencari kerja sehingga kau akan terus melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam tangisan.

Setelah tiga hari Baekhyun pulang ke kotanya akhirnya dia kembali ke Seoul dengan bus malam. Seluruh perasaannya terkecamuk. Walaupun eomma mengatakan mereka masih mempunyai uang, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa biaya pendidikannya mahal.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kunci pribadinya, setiap siswa yang berada dirumah itu memang memiliki kunci. Selain karena sudah bayar juga karena si pemilik rumah tidak berada disana. Sehingga semua orang harus bersikap mandiri. Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dan Jimin. Terdengar suara mendesah dari dalam. Baekhyun terdiam, sibuk memikirkan kira-kira apa yang ada di dalam. Suara lebih dari satu. Baekhyun yakin benar satu suara adalah milik jimin dan satu lagi milik siapa?. Penasaran Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat Jimin yang sedang berada di atas tubuh seorang laki-laki.

" Kyaaak."

" Kyaak Baek tutup!."

Baekhyun memilih menutup pintunya tapi karena kekagetannya dia malah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kini bertiga mereka terdiam saling melongo.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya mencoba menatap pintu dan tidak memperdulikan dua manusia yang sibuk mengenakan baju dibelakangnya.

" Kau bilang kau sendirian?." Suara si lelaki

" Aku tidak tahu Yoongi. Aku kira dia masih lama kembali kesini." Balas Jimin

Sekarang Baekhyun tahu siapa laki-laki yang mendesah itu tadi. Yoongi berjalan keluar dari sebelah Baekhyun dan menutup pintu dengan dingin.

" Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun kini menghadap Jimin

" Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Besok dia juga minta lagi di sekolah." Ucap Jimin santai

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Jimin barusan.

" Dia adalah pacarku. Baru jalan dua bulan sih." Ucap Jimin menjelaskan

" Oh." Ucap Baekhyun agar terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

" Ne. Kami memang sering melakukannya. Bodoh ya aku." Ucap Jimin

" Bodoh kenapa?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Kau tahu harga perawan di kota ini? Mahal Baek. Dan orang yang menjual keperawanan dianggap murahan. Sedangkan aku? Memberikan percuma saja untuk pacarku. Bawahnya murahan apalagi? Gratisan? Obralan?." Ucap Jimin seperti menyesali sesuatu.

" Sudahlah. Mungkin…Mungkin kau lakukan itu karena cinta?." Ucap Baekhyun asal

" Cinta? Kalau aku bertemu dengan laki-laki lain yang lebih tampan daripada dia juga aku akan lupa dengannya. Sudahlah Baek. Sini kau tidak rindu dengan kasurmu? Atau denganku?." Ucap Jimin menggelitikkan Baekhyun.

" Kyaak Jimin hentikaaan."

" Aniii kau menggangguku tadi. Bahkan kami berdua belum klimaks tahuuu." Jimin meneruskan menggelitikan Baekhyun

" Kyaak Jimiiin gelii tahuu.."

Baekhyun mulai mengenal Yoongi yang rupanya pemain futsal di sekolah mereka. Jimin tidak sering menonton Yoongi bermain futsal. Tapi Baekhyun tahu Jimin selalu mengawasi Yoongi dari jauh. Dan tampaknya Yoongi tidak malu bertemu Baekhyun. Menganggap berhubungan badan sudah biasa baginya. Baekhyun sendiri yang merasa malu bila bertemu dengan Yoongi.

" Eh Baek. Dua minggu lagi kan kita ujian. Bagaimana kalau kau sekali saja ikut aku _party_." Ajak Jimin

" Tidak mau." Jawab Baekhyun dibawah bacaannya.

" Kau ini baca buku terus. Perhatikan dong si cantik jelita ini sedang berbicara." Ucap Jimin memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Baiklah si cantik. Apa lagi?." Tanya Baekhyun melayan sahabatnya.

" Hihi aku jadi malu. Kau lebih cantik daripada aku tahu. Kenyataan yang menyebalkan." Ucap Jimin

" Haha. Jangan begitu, kita sama-sama cantik. Buktinya Yoongi jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ah lupakan dia. Aku sudah putus."

" Putus? Secepat ini?."

" Cepat apanya. Aku sudah tiga bulan dengannya. Lama sekali tidak melihat laki-laki lain." Ucap Jimin mengedipkan matanya.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak peduli melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

" Ayolah, maukan kau menemaniku. _Please._ Sebelum kita lulus dan aku melanjutkan kuliahku di Singapura." Ucap Jimin memohon

" Kau akan keluar negeri?." Tanya Baekhyun

Jimin mengangguk.

" Kita akan berpisah." Ucap Baekhyun sedih

" Ne. karena itu kita harus berpesta bersama. Setidaknya aku memiliki kenangan berpesta bersamamu. Sebelum kau menjadi putri Korea." Ucap Jimin

" Putri Korea apanya." Ucap Baekhyun

" Mwo? Kau cantik, tubuhmu bagus dan kau cerdas. _You are so perfect Byun Baekhyun_."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jimin

" Aku berkata benar. Mau kan _Please."_

" Kau tahu putri Korea tidak ada yang pergi c _lubbing_." Ucap Baekhyun menyibakkan tangannya seakan seorang finalis putri Korea.

" Oh sekarang Putri Korea tidak butuh sahabat ya. Okay." Ucap Jimin merajuk

" Baiklah-baiklah. Hanya sekali."

Jimin tertawa bahagia mendengar keputusan Baekhyun.

.

.

Suara yang keras, music yang seakan mengatur detak jantung Baekhyun. Mengisi ruangan besar yang isinya penuh sesak. Bagaimana bisa mereka memadati tempat ini dengan sangat nyaman. Pikir Baekhyun. Jimin langsung berjoget mengikuti music, sedangkan Baekhyun bingung sendiri harus bagaimana.

" Aku mau duduk." Ucap Baekhyun

" Apa?!." Teriak Jimin

" DUDUK!."

" Oh iya. Duduklah nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Jimin

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah tempat duduk, menatap kedepan yang gelap samar-samar. Setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat Jimin yang masih ngedance mengikuti lagu.

Praank

Pandangan Baekhyun mengikuti suara gelas pecah disebelah tempat duduknya. Melihat seorang wanita memegang serpihan gelas dengan pandangan mengancam ke wanita lainnya.

" Sudah kubilang Minho itu milikku! Apa kau tidak sadar juga ha!."

" Kau yang tidak sadar! Kau itu siapa nya? Tidak lebih dari pelacurnya!."

" Kau!."

Mata Baekhyun semakin membesar, kaca di tangan wanita itu sudah hampir menusuk perempuan di depannya andai saja laki-laki di depannya tidak menahannya.

" Kalian yang siapa ku!. Pergi-pergi aku tidak suka melihat keributan seperti ini." Ucap si pria.

Baekhyun dalam hati bersyukur bahwa dia tidak pernah terlibat cinta segitia dengan siapapun. Baekhyun menghayal jika itu antara dia dan Jimin, sudah pasti Jimin yang menang. Tubuhnya mungkin sudah tertusuk. Baekhyun membuang pikiran kotornya. Lagipula dia dan Jimin berbeda selera. Yoongi sama sekali bukan tipe Baekhyun. Tipe Baekhyun itu pria tinggi, berwibawa, berwajah tampan dan mungkin sedikit humoris. Pikiran Baekhyun sudah berlari kemana-mana.

" Wanita-wanitamu kelahi lagi." Ucap seorang pria dengan nada berat

Baekhyun menatap si pemilik suara berat. Bagaimana bisa! Tipenya tiba-tiba saja berada tepat di depannya. Si laki-laki yang merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun melirik kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun meminum air Jimin yang dititipkannya tadi sebelum dia menari dibawah lampu warna warni, untuk mengurangi rasa kakunya. Dia tidak tahu tatapannya akan dibalas oleh laki-laki itu.

" Sendirian?."

Hampir saja Baekhyun menyiram laki-laki itu dengan air dimulutnya. Laki-laki dalam khayalannya kini duduk disebelahnya. Dialah Park Chanyeol. Yang tidak tahu kenapa langsung ingin mendatangi Baekhyun.

" Ti-Tidak bersama teman." Jawab Baekhyun

" Oh benarkah. Mau _dance?_." Tanya laki-laki itu

 _Dance?_ Lebih baik mati saja. Teriak Baekhyun dalam hati

" Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun lagi.

" Hei Ahjussi. Dia temanku. Kau siapa?." Ucap Jimin dengan tangan di pinggang mencoba mengancam

" Oh aku Cuma mengajaknya d _ance_ saja. Baiklah jika temanmu sudah kembali. Aku kesebelah lagi." Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum

Jimin mengambil posisi duduk laki-laki tadi. Menatap Baekhyun dengan was-was.

" Dia tidak aneh-aneh kan denganmu?." Tanya Jimin

" Tidak. Dia baru saja disini." Ucap Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol.

" Kau harus hati-hati. Disini banyak ahjussi mesum sepertinya. Lagi pula kau itu masih perawan." Ucap Jimin

" Jimiiin." Desis Baekhyun

" Hehe kan aku benar. Ayo kita _dance._ " Ajak Jimin

" Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Kau saja."

" Nanti kau dicuri ahjussi mesum." Ucap Jimin

" Tidak-tidak." Ucap Baekhyun

" Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja okay."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum meyakinkan Jimin. Jimin kembali ke area _dance._ Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang kini tertawa bersama pria yang menjadi rebutan wanita-wanita tadi.

 _Astaga dia tertawa. Wajahnya tampan sekali._

Chanyeol yang tahu diperhatikan membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya di dekat Baekhyun.

" Kenalkan Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya

" Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun

" Kau cantik. Ini kartu namaku. Kalau kau butuh kerja hubungi aku." Ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun menatap kartu nama Chanyeol. Hanya ada nama, nomor telepon, nama perusahaan dan alamat kantornya.

" Perusahaan apa ini?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Entertaiment."

" Oh. Ahjussi seorang pencari bakat?." Tanya Baekhyun lugu

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah dan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

" Ya bisa seperti itu. Panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Aku masih muda. " Ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu?." Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap

Baekhyun menimbang, apakah dia akan memberikan ataupun tidak. Tapi tatapan mempesona Chanyeol meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan diketik oleh Baekhyun.

 _Astaga laki laki ini sungguh tipeku._

 _Byun Baekhyun, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat ini._

.

.

.

Hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Setelah ujian dan libur panjang. Baekhyun tidak kembali ke kotanya, dia memilih untuk menetap di Seoul selain karena kamar sewanya baru dibayar kemarin, dia juga akan mencari kerja untuk membantu eommanya. Di Seoul banyak pekerjaan. Itu pikiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menawarkan untuk berkerja dengannya tapi Baekhyun masih takut untuk menerimanya. Menjadi _trainee?_ Kata Jimin merupakan hal yang mengerikan.

Jimin masih di Seoul tapi tidak lagi menetap di kamar sewa mereka, dia sudah kembali kerumahnya yang besar untuk menyiapkan pendidikan lanjutannya di Singapura. Untung saja Baekhyun bekerja dari pagi hingga menjelang malam. Sehingga dia tidak merasa kesepian. Chanyeol sering menjemput Baekhyun kerja, hampir setiap hari. Selalu membuat Baekhyun malu dengan perlakuannya.

" Kau sudah makan? Atau kita mampir untuk makan dulu." Ucap Chanyeol

" Tidak usah. Aku sudah makan tadi." Ucap Baekhyun

" Baek? Kau sakit?. Wajahmu pucat." Ucap Chanyeol memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun sambil mengemudi

" Sedikit tidak enak badan." Jawab Baekhyun

Chanyeol melajukan kendaraanya untuk cepat sampai di rumah sewa Baekhyun.

" Aku gendong sampai ke kamar." Ucap Chanyeol

" Tidak apa Chan. Aku masih bisa berdiri."

Percuma Chanyeol sudah mengendong Baekhyun sampai ke kasurnya.

" Kau bekerja dengan sangat kerja. Bekerjalah denganku, kau akan menjadi model di agensi." Ucap Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun

" Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjadi _trainee_ Chan. Kasihan Eommaku kerja sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun

" Siapa yang bilang kau harus jadi _trainee?_ Kalau kau mau hari ini kau pemotretan, besok majalahmu langsung terbit." Ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun menunduk malu.

" Aku kan bukan model professional." Ucap Baekhyun

" Hei dengar Baek. Model yang professional itu model yang bekerja dengan hatinya. Dia akan lahir dari jiwa manapun. Kau memiliki bakat, kau memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang bagus." ucap Chanyeol

" Benarkah?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Aku tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun menutup tidak tahu harus menolak tubuh Chanyeol ataupun tetap diam saja. Selanjutnya bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir suci Baekhyun. Melumatnya pelan dengan penuh cinta.

" Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Ciuman Chanyeol semakin memanas, Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali ciuman tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang Baekhyun mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang kini menyamping mengikuti tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol, bernapas sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, _puppy eyes_ Baekhyun menggodanya. Chanyeol melanjutkan ciumannya mencium bibir, pipi hingga leher Baekhyun.

" Eunggh…" Baekhyun mendesah mendapat perlakuan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing baju Baekhyun perlahan, Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana hanya memegang spreinya cemas.

" Jangan takut." Ucap Chanyeol pelan

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baju Baekhyun terbuka, menampilkan bra hitam miliknya. Chanyeol mencari kaitan dibelakang bra membukanya. Tangan Baekhyun menutup buah dadanya yang ranum belum tersentuh siapapun. Chanyeol menatap kagum apa yang berada di depannya. Di ciumnya leher Baekhyun lagi, dijilatnya dan dihisapnya.

" Eunnghh…" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendesah

Ciuman basah Chanyeol berlanjut hingga kebawah. Chanyeol mencium dada si perawan, menjilat putingnya pink nya dan menyedotnya.

" Aagghh Chan…"

Chanyeol meninggalkan beberapa bekas keunguan disekitar dada Baekhyun. Membuat si empunya tubuh melenguh lebih keras.

Bibir Chanyeol beralih ke telinga Baekhyun menjilatnya dan menghembus-hebuskan napasnya disana.

" Bolehkah?." Tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun terdiam teringat perkataan Jimin.

" _Kau tahu harga perawan di kota ini? Mahal Baek. Dan orang yang menjual keperawanan dianggap murahan. Sedangkan aku? Memberikan percuma saja untuk pacarku. Bawahnya murahan apalagi? Gratisan? Obralan?."_

" Baek?." Tanya Chanyeol lagi kini sibuk mengesek-gesek miliknya ketubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bingung, apakah dia termasuk gratisan? Obralan?. Tapi bukannya ini cinta?.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun lagi membuka rok Baekhyun menyisahkan celana dalamnya yang sedikit basah akibat perbuatan Chanyeol.

Jari Chanyeol mulai menyentuh bawah Baekhyun mengesek-gesek diluar celana dalam.

" Aagghhh Chan." Kaki Baekhyun ke kiri ke kanan menahan gejolak dari Chanyeol

Chanyeol tidak sabar lagi, chanyeol membuka celana dalam Baekhyun melemparkannya entah kemana. Membuka bajunya hingga celana nya. Kini mereka sama-sama telanjang di kamar itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malu. Baru kali ini dia telanjang di depan orang dan melihat laki-laki telanjang di depannya.

Chanyeol mendekat Baekhyun lagi yang masih terbaring. Mencium bibir Baekhyun memasukkan lidahnya seakan mengajarkan Baekhyun untuk berciuman. Baekhyun menurut mengajak bertarung lidah Chanyeol.

" Aaahhk." Baekhyun tersentak

Chanyeol memundurkan kembali miliknya. Mengelus-ngelus diluar milik Baekhyun. Menyentuh klitoris Baekhyun

" Eunggh.."

" Tahan Baek." Ucap Chanyeol

" Aaahhhkkk!."

Tubuh Chanyeol yang penuh keringat, tubuh Baekhyun yang seperti terbelah. Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

" Sakit? Mianhe." Ucap Chanyeol pelan

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya. Darah Baekhyun mengalir dibawah berikut dengan cairannya. Baekhyun orgasme dalam kesakitan.

" Aaggh Chan…"

" Hmmphh tahan Baek. Eungggh…"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyu, menyedot lagi dadanya Baekhyun. Juniornya dijepit rapat dengan milik Baekhyun.

" Aaagghh Chaaan!..."

" Aaaggh Baek!."

Chanyeol buru-buru mencabut miliknya mengeluarkan cairannya di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam menikmati kimaksnya.

" Gomawo Baek." Ucap Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut

" Jangan tinggalkan aku Chan." Ucap Baekhyun menangis

" Tidak akan." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun

.

.

.

Setelah kelulusan dan pengantaran Jimin ke bandara yang dipenuhi isak haru. Baekhyun langsung menjalani latihan modelnya. Hanya perlu waktu seminggu, Chanyeol langsung meminta sebuah majalah memakai _cover_ Baekhyun. Majalah setuju ketika melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun dan gayanya di dalam foto. Byun Baekhyun menjadi model hanya dalam hitungan hari.

" Benarkan kataku." Ucap Chanyeol

" Mengapa kau tidak bilang kau pemilik perusahaan ini?." Tanya Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke Chanyeol.

" Kalau kubilang memang cintamu akan berubah?." Tanya Chanyeol

Kepala Baekhyun kedepan menghadap Chanyeol dan menggeleng.

" Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku juga Baek. Percayalah apapun yang terjadi aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol mencium kepala Baekhyun.

Hari ini Baekhyun dikenalkan oleh manajernya, seorang wanita cantik yang dipercaya Chanyeol mengurus Baekhyun. Hari itu juga Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol berstatus suami orang.

" Kau Jahat! Kau bohong kepadaku!." Ucap Baekhyun

" Tidak Baek. Dengarkanlah." Tahan Chanyeol

" Dengar apalagi?! Kau lihat aku? Memberikan keperawananku kepada suami orang! Hinanya aku Chan."

Baekhyun teringat dengan wanita-wanita yang merebutkan laki-laki di club tempat dia mengenal Chanyeol.

" Baek… Please… Aku mencintaimu."

" Kau mencintaiku?."

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh.

" Ceraikan istrimu." Ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol

 _Terserah Chan… terserah! Kau sendiri yang membuatku menjadi wanita seperti ini._

…..

Kini beberapa tahun setelah kejadian Baekhyun mengetahui siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya. Chanyeol masih bersama istrinya, Baekhyun semakin mencoba merayu Chanyeol. Bukan karena dia ingin Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur bersama Chanyeol. Kalau tidak mau rumah tanggamu ku usik, jangan kau berani berkenalan denganku. Pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengendarai mobil menuju kampusnya. Sejak pekerjaannya sudah menyita banyak waktunya. Dia sampai dibuat lupa lagi dengan pendidikannya.

 **Teet teeet..**

Suara ponsel Baekhyun mengisi mobil. Baekhyun menegakkan mobilnya dipegangan dalam mobil mengangkat telepon dan menyalakan tombol speaker.

" Halo."

" HALO MISS KOREA!."

" Haha Jimiin. Aku merindukanmu."

" Hmm benarkah seorang model TOP merindukanku?."

" Kau ini. Kapan kau pulang ke Korea?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Kapan saja kalau aku mau. Haha."

" Jangan bercanda." Ucap Baekhyun pura-pura ngambek

" Kau tetap manja Miss Korea. Dua minggu lagi aku akan pulang. Persiapkan kedatanganku." Ucap Jimin

" Kali ini _dress code_ nya apa nyonya?." Guyon Baekhyun

" Pink seperti Flaminggo."

" Haha."

" Jangan tertawa Baek. Turuti saja." Teriak Jimin dari seberang

" Baiklah-baiklah tuan putri."

" Ish kau itu yang tuan putri. Bye bye Miss Korea, sampai berjumpa lagi."

" Bye Bye."

Baekhyun menutup panggilan, tersenyum getir. Setiap kali Jimin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Miss Korea, Putri Korea. Sungguh menohok hatinya. Apanya yang putri Korea, dia hanya berakhir menjadi simpanan seorang laki-laki beristri yang sedang hamil.

Pikiran Baekhyun melayang jauh kebelakang. Mengingat ketika dia dan Minseok menunggu untuk pemotretan selanjutnya _outdoor._ Cuaca sangat panas, musim _summer_ sedang berlangsung. Kepala Baekhyun dibuat pusing oleh cahaya matahari, bau panas bumi membuatnya mual.

" Hueek…"

Baekhyun berlari menuju semak-semak jauh dari para crew. Minseok mengikutinya dari belakang. Mengelus-ngelus punggung Baekhyun.

" Kau kenapa Baek? Masuk angin? Atau maag?." Tanya Minseok

" Entahlah. Kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing. Perutku terasa penuh dan mual."

" Baek?."

" Ne Noona?."

" Apa kau sedang hamil?."

Mata Baekhyun membulat ngeri, menatap Minseok yang sama cemas dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol, tidak peduli dengan tatapan sekretaris Chanyeol yang menatap heran.

" Chan!."

" Baek…" Chanyeol menutup kekagetannya

" Aku hamil."

" Be-benarkah?." Wajah Chanyeol melonggo langsung berganti menjadi tatapan pura-pura bahagia

" Lalu?."

" Lalu? Yaa… Kita akan rawat anak kita. Aku sungguh tidak sabar menjadi seorang ayah. Akhirnya." Ucap Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun

" Tapi bagaimana istrimu?."

" Kyungsoo? Bagaimana ya. Mungkin dia-dia akan…."

" Kau belum menceraikannya kan?."

" Baek."

" Aku gugurkan saja bayi ini."

Wajah Chanyeol mendadak bahagia langsung pura-pura sedih.

" Kenapa Baek?."

" Aku tidak mau anakku lahir tanpa ayah." Ucap Baekhyun

" Maafkan aku Baek." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun

Baekhyun menangis

 _Maafkan aku anakku. Ini belum waktunya._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun tertawa dengan kenangannya, andai saja ketika itu dia masih mempertahankan anak Chanyeol. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah terkena serangan jantung, ayah mertuanya terkena stoke dan Chanyeol sudah didepak dari rumah besar itu. Mungkin kini Chanyeol yang berada dirumah mengurusi anak mereka dan Baekhyun sibuk kembali ke dunia entertaimen setelah menjelaskan bahwa dia bukanlah wanita perebut suami orang. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Tidak ada orang yang akan peduli. Yang ada hanya orang yang senang menjadikan dia sebagai tema pembicaraan.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya, wajah kampus. Wajah penuh harapan dan cita-cita. Sampai kapan dia harus disini jika dia tidak terus serius dengan pendidikannya. Terbayang wajah eomma dan ayahnya. Pasti ini yang diinginkan kedua orangtuanya. Melanjutkan pendidikan dan menjadi orang yang benar. Bukan malah jadi simpanan.

" Baek, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu di kampus."

" Junmyeon."

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar. Hatinya berbunga melihat Baekhyun yang muncul di parkiran kampus mereka.

" Pasti banyak pembahasan mata kuliah yang tertinggal." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Junmyeon cepat

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya menatap wajah Junmyeon.

" Itu jika kau mau." Sambung Junmyeon

" Tentu saja aku mau." Jawab Baekhyun

Junmyon tersenyum lebar lagi

" Gomawo Junmyeon."

" Ne. Kenapa kau mengambil jurusan hukum?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Loh memangnya kenapa?. Tanya Baekhyun heran

" Ini kan lumayan susah. Lagipula duniamu kan jauh dari jurusan yang kau ambil ini." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kalau semua muda mudi mengambil jurusan yang mudah-mudah. Nanti siapa dong yang ngurusin hukum? Siapa yang jadi hakim? Pengacara? Siapa lagi yang berbicara tentang HAM?." Tanya Baekhyun tersenyum

Junmyeon memandang Baekhyun kagum. Baekhyun rupanya tidak sekedar cantik dan menarik. Dia juga memiliki prinsip dalam hidupnya.

" Lalu kau mau mengurusi itu semua Baek?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Hmm Mungkin. Atau bisa jadi aku Cuma jadi salah satu penikmat hukum." Ucap Baekhyun

" Bisa-bisa. Paling tidak kau mengerti tentang hukum." Jawab Junmyeon membesarkan hati Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum, rasanya baru kali ini dia memiliki seorang sahabat lagi seperti Jimin. Andai saja Junmyeon mau dianggap sahabat oleh Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***


	5. Chapter 5

**== CHANBAEK ==**

 **WHO?**

 **Chapter 5**

Flying White Unicorn

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

GS for Uke

M

 _Please don't kill me_

….

Kilatan cahaya, ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih, mata kamera yang mengawasi dan gerakan Baekhyun yang mempesona. Penata gaya hanya duduk manis di belakang photographer yang seperti terbius dengan mata dan lekuk tubuh Baekhyun. Jasanya tidak dibutuhkan karena Baekhyun seperti terlahir untuk kamera di depannya. Bahkan mereka berdua bingung bagaimana perempuan itu membuat mereka terpesona.

" Okay Baek, Kita istirahat dulu ya." Ucap photographer yang menyadari sudah berjam-jam dia membidik halus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk.

Minseok maju kedepan memberikan jaket tipis milik Baekhyun untuk menutupi badannya yang hanya memakai baju model kemben itu.

" Dingin?." Tanya Minseok

" Tidak. Aku haus." Ucap Baekhyun

Minseok langsung berlari kembali ke belakang mengambil satu botol infus water milik Baekhyun.

" Masih berapa baju lagi?." Tanya Baekhyun mengelap sisa air di sela bibir mungilnya

" Ini baju terakhir, tapi tadi kudengar photographer meminta kita untuk tinggal dulu." Ucap Minseok mengecek jam tangannya.

" Kenapa?." Tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari kegelisahan Minseok

" Biasalah. Agensi memintaku untuk mengatur ulang jadwalmu."

Baekhyun mendelik heran, baru kali ini agensi sampai repot mengurus jadwalnya yang biasa sudah diatur sedemikian rupa dengan Minseok. Ini salah satu alasan Baekhyun bertahan bersama Minseok. Dia mampu mengatur segala waktu Baekhyun. Kadang Baekhyun berpikir dia tidak hanya mempunyai 24 jam dalam sehari. Minseok mengatur waktunya tidak terbatas.

" Biar kau tidak bertemu dengan Lu Han." Bisik Minseok lagi

" Apa Lu yang memintanya?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Dia tidak meminta langsung. Tapi setelah sumpah serapahnya kini satu agensi tahu masalah kau dengannya. Karena itu sementara agensi menyarankan untuk kau dan dia berada dalam waktu, tempat dan situasi yang berbeda." Ucap Minseok melihat jamnya kembali

" Pergilah dahulu. Aku akan pulang nanti sendirian." Ucap Baekhyun

" Tidak-tidak. Setelah banyak orang gila yang meneror mu?."

" Haha kini kau percaya perkataan mereka? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya menggertakku?." Ucap Baekhyun

" Yaa…."

" Sudah sana. Lebih cepat selesaikan masalah jadwalku. Dengan begitu aku bisa tenang." Potong Baekhyun

" Tapi kau?."

" Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah sana."

" Baiklah tapi hubungi aku begitu kau sampai ke apartemenmu nanti. Janji?." Ucap Minseok memberikan jari kelingkingnya kepada Baekhyun

" Janji Eonni." Jawab Baekhyun mengalungkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Minseok

Keduanya tersenyum sebelum Baekhyun kembali mengusir Minseok.

" Baek, ayo kita pilih fotomu." Ucap photographer.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai focus ke laptop di depannya.

.

Memilih lima dari puluhan jepretan foto tidaklah mudah. Baekhyun berkali-kali berdebat dengan photographernya demi mencocokkan pilihan mereka. Hanya lima foto yang akan ditampilkan dalam majalah. Baekhyun menginginkan kesempurnaan dalam fotonya, sedangkan photographernya mempunyai pertimbangan lain.

Lima foto telah masuk dalam file untuk diedit kembali. Baekhyun sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos warna putih dan celana jeansnya. Dengan sopan Baekhyun meminta izin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Badannya sudah remuk minta disiram dengan air shower.

Baekhyun keluar dari dalam studionya berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya yang ditinggalkan Minseok. Kasihan Minseok pasti pergi dengan taxi tadi. Pikir Baekhyun. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, matanya menatap kedepan melihat dua orang tidak memperlihatkan wajah menunduk.

Teringat akan cerita Minseok tentang peristiwa penyiraman air panas yang batal oleh Kyungsoo, teriakan ancaman dari Lu Han ataupun kecemburuan Chanyeol. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup. Terasa seperti paranoid, bahkan melihat orang asing dengan dandanan yang tidak biasa di depannya.

Baekhyun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju mobilnya, berusaha melewati dua orang yang tampak mencurigakan itu. Dua langkah, tiga langkah, tercium bau rokok yang kuat dari dua manusia asing tersebut, empat langkah hingga sampai di depan pintu mobil Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang mengejar, kedua orang aneh itu hanya semakin menutupi wajah mereka saja. Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk dengan cepat. Dikuncinya dari dalam, mata kecil Baekhyun masih melihat dengan jelas kedua pria besar yang masih menunduk dan bersender.

 **Pluk**

Jatuhnya satu punting rokok, keduanya pergi meninggalkan area parkiran dengan berjalan. Baekhyun mencoba membawa kembali pikiran positifnya. Mencoba tidak memperdulikan mengapa kedua orang itu berada disana, seperti menunggu sesuatu namun pergi begitu saja karena merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun dari dalam mobilnya. Baekhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, meninggalkan studio dan berjanji bahwa ini terakhir kalinya keputusannya untuk memulangkan Minseok duluan.

.

.

Masih menggunakan baju mandinya, Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjangnya, mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Minseok seperti janjinya tadi. Dia tahu jika janjinya tidak terlaksana pasti tengah malam nanti Minseok akan datang ke apartemennya untuk mengechek apakah Baekhyun ada atau tidak disini.

" Halo eonni. Aku sudah di apartemen. Ne, sebentar lagi aku akan tidur. Okay kita jumpa besok."

Baekhyun melemparkan ponselnya kesembarangan tempat, melihat keatas terasa sepi kehidupannya. Andai Eommanya mau dibawa ke Seoul mungkin dia tidak akan kesepian seperti ini. Atau jika Chanyeol mau meninggalkan istrinya untuk hidup berdua dengannya. Pikiran Baekhyun sudah berimajinasi kemana-mana.

 **Bruk**

Mata Baekhyun memandang ke pintu kamarnya, terdengar seperti seseorang membuka pintu apartemennya. Baekhyun mengeratkan baju mandinya, cerobohnya dia sampai belum memakai apapun selain baju mandi itu. Pintu kamar perlahan terbuka, jantung Baekhyun berdegup. Ingin rasanya berlari ataupun kembali menelepon Minseok tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh.

 **Crek**

" Baek… Aku rindu."

Mata Baekhyun berair, entah karena alasan sosok dibalik pintu kamarnya ternyata bukanlah yang seperti yang dia bayangkan ataupun ternyata sosok itu adalah pria yang sangat dirindukannya. Park Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan mata sendunya. Menunggu untuk dipersilahkan masuk.

" Chan…"

Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju sosok yang dirindukannya, mendekap Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menghantam dadanya.

" Baek, apapun untukmu. Asal kau jangan pergi dariku. Mana bisa ku berpikir jernih tanpamu Baek." Dekap Chanyeol

Baekhyun menangis pelan, mengangguk dari balik pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya memandang wajah Baekhyun, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Setengah baju mandi Baekhyun sudah tidak beraturan memperlihatkan setengah dadanya yang menyembul keluar.

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun agar mata mereka saling berpandangan. Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol dalam, bodoh ataupun memang sudah tergila dengan laki-laki di atasnya ini sehingga kini dirinya lemah tak berdaya dibawah Chanyeol. Bibir lembut Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun. Saling lumat untuk waktu yang lama. Saling menyalurkan kerinduan antara mereka berdua.

Kaki Baekhyun menekuk menahan segala hasrat, ketagihan dengan ciuman dan bibir Chanyeol. Sangat bernapsu menyerang daging kenyal tersebut. Menikmatinya dengan mata terpejam dan napas yang hampir habis.

Chanyeol mengeram, menekan tekuk Baekhyun agar ciuman nya semakin dalam. Tangan kirinya memijat lembut dada kanan Baekhyun membuat badan si pemilik bergetar karena sentuhan dari telapak tangan yang lebar itu. Chanyeol semakin lepas sembari menarik-narik puting Baekhyun

" Eunnghh Chaan.." Baekhyun mengerang

Lemparan baju mandi Baekhyun kebawah, kini Chanyeol sibuk membuka kemejanya sendiri. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan senyum. Biasanya Chanyeol selalu memintanya untuk membukakan kemejanya. Pasti karena napsu Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tertahan lagi membuatnya melupakan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya. Chanyeol ikut melemparkan kemejanya. Badan sempurna Chanyeol kini berada di depan Baekhyun.

Tangan mungil Baekhyun menggerayangi otot perut Chanyeol yang menonjol membuat si pemiliknya semakin tergoda.

" Ayo Baek aku tidak tahan lagi.." Ucap Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan di leher putih itu.

" Chaaan…"

Ciuman-ciuman Chanyeol ditubuh Baekhyun semakin beringas. Tampaknya rindu dan napsu sudah menjadi satu. Erangan demi erangan yang terdengar sangat menggoda bagi keduanya semakin terdengar jelas. Chanyeol menghisap puting Baekhyun kuat dan menggigitnya.

" Aaaahhk Chaan.."

" Hmmphh Baek… Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu…Tidak.. tidak akan… ide gila itu… Hmmphh…"

Chanyeol masih tidak peduli, remasan demi remasan di dada sebelahnya semakin kuat. Baekhyun menahan nikmat dan sakit dalam bersamaan. Dijambaknya rambut Chanyeol untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, namun Chanyeol semakin terbius dengan perlakuan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka celananya sedangkan mulutnya masih sibuk berada di ujung puting Baekhyun. Membuka semuanya dengan terburu-buru seperti hari esok tidak ada lagi.

" Chan pelan-pelan saja. Aku milikmu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Tapi aku menginginkan sedikit teriakan darimu Baek sayang. Aku merindukan malam-malam kita." Ucap Chanyeol di leher Baekhyun

" Hmmphh… Baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun

" Mungkin ini akan sakit Baek. Tapi mengertilah." Ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun paham dengan situasi ini, sesungguhnya dia benci dengan cara Chanyeol seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun tahu inilah yang membedakan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo Istri Chanyeol yang mungkin hanya membuka pahanya dan mendesah kemudian tidur membelakangi Chanyeol setelah berhubungan. Demi Chanyeol dia rela melakukan segala fantasi liar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelungkupkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Craaaak

" AAGH!."

Baekhyun menahan teriakannya, memandang kebelakang Chanyeol dengan tali pinggang di tangannya.

" Baek! Teriakan namaku."

" Chan.."

Craaak!

" Arggh!."

" Aku tidak dengar. Kubilang teriak Baek teriak!."

" CHANYEOL!."

" Agghhh… Menungging lah."

Baekhyun menuruti kemauan Chanyeol walau tubuhnya sudah remuk. Perlahan diangkatnya setengah badannya.

" Bersiaplah Baek."

Chanyeol mengurut juniornya dibelakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai merasa was-was. Melirik kebelakang wajah Chanyeol yang seperti keenakan membayangkan sesuatu.

" Menunduklah Baek. Turuti perkataanku. Ini pertama kalinya untuk kita."

" Chan maksudmu? Chan apa maksudmu itu aaahhk.."

Baekhyun meremas spreinya kuat. Junior Chanyeol mulai memasuki tubuhnya tapi bukan di vaginanya melainkan bagian belakangnya.

" Chaan behenti aaahhk Chaaan!."

" BAEK! Kubilang turuti saja perkataanku. Aagghh."

Chanyeol mulai memompa miliknya yang sudah terbenam di dalam anus Baekhyun. Air mata Baekhyun menetes kembali atas rasa sakit di bagian belakangnya. Chanyeol mencium punggung Baekhyun.

" Kau seperti malaikat Baek. Aku melihat sayap di punggungmu." Ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun mulai bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, ucapan demi ucapan Chanyeol membuat dirinya melayang melupakan tubuhnya yang sudah remuk.

" Agghhk Chaan… enngghh…"

" Apa kau masih merasa kurang Baek? Apa dengan ini kau masih mencari yang lain?."

" Chan?."

" Aku bisa segalanya Baek. Aku bisa."

" Aaaghhk Chan sakiit…"

Chanyeol menambahkan dua tangannya masuk kedalam vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang seperti diperkosa dari belakang dan depan hanya mampu mengerang dengan berkali-kali orgasme.

Tangan Baekhyun terasa lemas, tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya. Chanyeol langsung menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dari belakang. Terus membawanya dalam permainannya.

Setelah puas mengobrak abrik anus Baekhyun, Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun. Menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang kini nampak lelah dan kesakitan.

" Baek aku masih belum orgasme. Naikkan pahamu ke atas bahu ku."

Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol, malam ini dia sudah sangat lelah.

Chanyeol memasukkan kembali miliknya kali ini ke dalam vagina Baekhyun

" Aaagggkk.."

" Ennghh Baek.. berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya. Kenapa semakin ketat milikmu."

Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat berkali-kali menyentuh titik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

" Enngghh Chaan Aaahhhk!."

" Aaahhk!."

Chanyeol membenamkan miliknya dalam-dalam. Membiarkan cairannya menghangatkan rahim Baekhyun.

" Chan. Aku sudah lama tidak meminum pil ku."

" Biarkan Baek. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita memiliki anak yang lucu bermata puppy sepertimu." Ucap Chanyeol menyibakkan poni basah Baekhyun

" Chan?."

" Aku memang belum menceraikan Kyungsoo. Tapi mungkin setelah dia melahirkan nanti. Aku akan mengajukan gugatan cerai kepadanya. Aku menyadari aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Baek."

" Chan…" Baekhyun menangis pelan menatap mata Chanyeol dan tidak menemukan kebohongan di dalamnya.

" Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun…"

" Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun menyadari bekas-bekas penyiksaan napsunya di tubuh Baekhyun.

" Mianhe…" bisik Chanyeol membelai luka-luka Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menutup matanya di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Puas karena perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Baekhyun telah menunjukkan dirinya memang lebih baik dari siapapun untuk Chanyeol. Malam itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol menginap bersamanya sampai pagi hari.

.

.

Baekhyun mengambil izin sehari penuh atas perintah Chanyeol. Sinar matahari semakin memperjelas tubuh Baekhyun yang terdapat bekas cambukannya semalam.

" Ne Eonni aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja…"

" Apa Chanyeol yang menahanmu?." Potong Minseok dari seberang telepon

" Eonni bagaimana kau tahu?."

" Tentu saja aku sudah memprediksikannya. Dia tidak berada di rapat pagi ini dan kau mendadak meminta izin." Ucap Minseok

" Hehe." Baekhyun menahan malunya

" Apa tubuhmu ada yang sakit?." Tanya Minseok curiga

" Eoniii…"

" Haha aku hanya belajar dari pengalaman. Baiklah Princess, nikmati harimu dan sebaiknya jangan banyak menyisahkan tanda ditubuhmu karena jadwal kita akan padat."

" Aku tidak bisa berjanji soal itu eonni kau tahu sendiri kan?."

" Baeeek bagaimana aku tahu dan aku bisa memahaminya."

" Kan kau sudah pernah MERASAI nya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan di perkataannya

" Baek kan sudah kuceritakan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Sudah-sudah, aku akan mengunjungimu besok."

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya sambil tersenyum, didepannya Chanyeol masih telanjang dada hanya mengenakan boxernya saja duduk menghadap wajahnya.

" Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?."Tanya Chanyeol

" Tidak kenapa-kenapa tuan Chanyeol." Goda Baekhyun

Chanyeol menarik hidung Baekhyun gemas melihat tingkah wanita di depannya itu.

" Jadi apa kau mau menceritakan, bagaimana akhirnya kau mendapat keberanian itu?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Keberanian apa?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Menceraikan Kyungsoo. Apa lagi."

" Hmm sebenarnya ini sudah kupikirkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu Baek."

" Lalu?."

" Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang apa keinginanmu akan terlaksana bukan?." Ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal karena tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

" Minseok memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkan terlalu banyak bekas." Ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun, walau tubuhnya sudah memakai kaos dan celana pendek. Chanyeol hafal berapa banyak dia membuat kerusakan ditubuh cantik itu.

" Baiklah. Kita akan bermain lembut kali ini." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda

" Minseok memintaku untuk tidak melukai tubuhku bukannya meminta kita melakukannya lagi Chan." Ucap Baekhyun

" Siapa yang peduli Baek." Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang hanya mampu tertawa menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Diruangan rapat yang sudah lambat tiga puluh menit dari jadwal seharusnya itu, beberapa menunggu dengan gelisah. Tidak tahu apakah rapat akan batal atau si pemilik keputusan terlambat datang karena sesuatu hal. Sehun berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya dengan bosan.

" Er… Maaf tadi aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa rapat ini akan di undur sampai Chanyeol sajagnim memberikan jadwal berikutnya." Ucap Minseok

Wajah kecewa muncul dari semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan rapat tersebut. Suara-suara gumaman dan langkah kesal manusia-manusia keluar dari ruangan kecuali Sehun yang masih menatap Minseok.

" Kenapa bukan sekretarisnya yang memberi informasi itu?." Tanya Sehun

" Er.. Karena…Karena…"

" Karena kau tahu kabar ini bukan dari Chanyeol tapi dari Baekhyun? Apa mereka kembali bersama lagi?." Tanya Sehun dingin

" Ku-Kurasa begitu." Ucap Minseok bingung

" Brengsek kau Chanyeol."

" Berhentilah mengejar Baekhyun. Kau lihat apa yang dilakukan tunanganmu terhadap Baekhyun?. Dia sudah tersiksa tidak perlu lagi kau tambah." Ucap Minseok memberanikan diri

" Lalu kau pikir apa aku akan membiarkan Baekhyun tersiksa?. Apa kau suka melihatnya tidur dengan suami orang?!."

" Baekhyun mencintainya. Sebaiknya kau menerima kenyataan itu." ucap Minseok tidak berani menatap mata dingin Sehun.

" Jika memang Baekhyun tidak mungkin tersentuh untukku. Ada baiknya dia juga tidak dimiliki Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun meninggalkan ruangan rapat

Minseok menahan napasnya sampai pintu ruangan tertutup. Minseok tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Sehun. Tapi dia bisa merasakan nada ancaman di dalamnya.

.

.

Muda mudi berjalan, ada yang bergerombolan ataupun sendirian. Seorang pria dengan sebuah buku ditangannya duduk di atas pembatas taman. Seperti menunggu seseorang yang dia tidak tahu pasti akan datang ataupun tidak. Matanya hanya menatap berharap bahwa yang dinantikannya akan segera tiba.

" Baek apa kau tidak datang lagi?." Gumam pria tersebut.

Pria itu memandangi buku yang dipegangnya bertuliskan namanya di dalamnya Kim Junmyeon. Buku yang dijanjikannya untuk dipinjamkan kepada Baekhyun. Tapi tampaknya wanita itu kembali tidak datang. Dengan putus asa pria itu meletakkan kembali bukunya kedalam tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan pembatas taman yang sudah dia duduki selama dua jam itu.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, melihat jam dan menyadari banyaknya jadwal berantakan disebabkan laki-laki yang ikut tidur disebelahnya. Hari ini jadwal kuliahnya, dan dia sudah meminta Junmyeon untuk mempersiapkan materi yang dia tidak begitu mengerti. Tangan lentik itu kemudian merahi sebuah berwarna _rosegold_ , menekan nomor Junmyeon untuk memastikan pria yang sering berada di parkiran mobilnya itu tidak kecewa karena tidak kehadirannya.

" Hallo Junmyeon.."

" Baek.. Apa kau tidak kuliah lagi?." Junmyeon menekan kata lagi di kalimatnya.

" Er… Aku sedang tidak enak badan sedikit. Maafkan aku baru mengabarimu." Perlahan Chanyeol bangun dan menyimak pembicaraan Baekhyun di telepon. Chanyeol memberikan isyarat untuk menload speaker kan ponselnya. Baekhyun membalas dengan membelakkan matanya. Chanyeol yang sekarang mulai curiga dengan hal-hal kecil.

" Speaker.." Bisik Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun akhirnya menuruti keinginannya karena tidak ingin Chanyeol terus memaksanya.

" Kau sakit? Apa itu parah? Apa kau sudah berobat?." Tanya Junmyeon panic

" A-apa? Oh Ne tenang saja bukan sakit berat. Apa kuliah kita ada tugas lagi?." Baekhyun bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Rasanya aneh mendengar Junmyeon dengan pertanyaan dan nada khawatir bersama Chanyeol disampingnya yang kini seksama menguping pembicaraan mereka.

" Tidak. Jika ada aku akan membuatkan tugas mu juga nantinya. Kau hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup. Jangan bebankan pikiranmu dengan tugas-tugas." Pengalihan Baekhyun tidak terlalu ampuh. Junmyeon masih sibuk memberikan perhatiannya. Membuat Chanyeol kini memasang wajah dinginnya.

" Oh ne.. aku akan aaaagghh….." Mata Baekhyun melotot menyadarinya terlepasnya ponsel mahal itu dari jemari Baekhyun tergelincir diantara selimut. Dia tidak sempat menahan desahannya begitu lidah Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba kini berada di selangkangannya.

" Baek? Baek kau kenapa?." Tanya Junmyeon. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya tidak sanggup menjawab, karena apa yang akan keluar dari bibirnya adalah desahan kenikmatan bukanlah jawaban untuk Junmyeon. Chanyeol tersenyum diantara aktivitasnya. Menarik ponsel Baekhyun untuk semakin jauh dari jarak tangan Baekhyun.

" Halo? Baek? Apa kau pingsan?."

" Aaahk… Aahhkk… Aggghhhkhh Chanyeoool!.."

" B-Baek?." Suara Junmyeon mulai seperti curiga. Chanyeol menghentikan ativitasnya dibawah setelah menghisap habis cairan yang keluar dari milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelap sisa-sia di ujung bibirnya. Menarik ponsel dan mematikan tanda speakernya.

" Halo ini Chanyeol. Maaf pembicaraan kalian harus terputus dengan aktivitas ranjang kami. Aku akan menyampaikan salam darimu begitu Baekhyun tidak lemas lagi." Chanyeol langsung mematikan saluran ponsel. Dan tersenyum bangga dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada laki-laki bernama Junmyeon itu.

" Puas?." Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

" Aku tidak suka dia. Dia terlalu banyak Tanya." Ucap Chanyeol

" Dia rekan kuliahku Chan. Dan kini kau membuatku terlihat seperti pelacur di depan teman kuliahku."

" Kau kan memang pelacurku Baek. Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau kelahi soal ini. Aku akan mandi dan bersiap ke kantor. Satu yang jelas ya Baek, tidak ada satupun laki-laki bisa mendekatimu. "

Baekhyun terdiam di ranjangnya, air matanya mengalir lagi. Jika semalam Chanyeol mati-matian memastikan kepercayaan Baekhyun dengan berkata dia mencintai Baekhyun kini dia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah pelacurnya.

Apakah salah? Baekhyun memang sebagai pemuas napsu Park Chanyeol. Bodoh sekali dia yang untuk sekian kalinya kembali jatuh di lubang yang sama. Di pelukan yang sama, padahal dia mampu memikat siapapun.

Baekhyun tidak mengantarkan Chanyeol ke depan pintu, dia berpura kembali tidur dan Chanyeol hanya berteriak di luar pintu kamarnya untuk mengucapkan kepergiannya. Air matanya masih mengalir, entah untuk perkataan Chanyeol ataupun kebodohannya sendiri.

 **Teeet teeet teee**

Ponsel Baekhyun bordering, baekhyun merahinya dan menatap sebuah nomor yang tidak tersimpan di kontak ponselnya. Dengan ragu dia mengangkat nomor tesebut.

" Halo?."

" Baekhyun. Bisa kita bertemu siang ini?."

" Siapa ini?."

" Kyungsoo. Aku akan memberikan alamatnya melalui SMS. Datanglah sendirian, aku ingin berbicara diantara kita….. antara perempuan dan perempuan."

Sambungan telepon terputus, baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Terbayang wajah Kyungsoo yang hilir mudik sambil memegang seteko air panas. Baekhyun membuka pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo, mengirimkan sebuah restaurant di pusat kota. Sedikit kecemasannya hilang, jika Kyungsoo ingin menyiramnya atau menculiknya mungkin bukan tempat elit dan ramai seperti ini. Tapi apapun akan terjadi jika itu melibatkan perasaan seorang istri yang di khianatin oleh suaminya. Baekhyun masih merinding dalam selimutnya. Apakah dia harus pergi ataupun mengabaikan ajakan pertemuan itu.

 **TBC**

 _Untuk perempuan yang tengah di lukai hatinya oleh lelakinya… bersabarlah_


	6. Chapter 6

**== CHANBAEK ==**

 **WHO?**

 **Chapter 6**

Flying White Unicorn

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

GS for Uke

M

 _Please don't kill me_

….

Rasanya seperti dibakar perlahan dari dalam, panas dan gelisah menyelimuti Baekhyun. Berkali-kali dia membenarkan bajunya yang berkerah menutup lehernya. Untaian pita hitam yang menghiasi riasan bajunya bergoyang mengikuti kegelisahan Baekhyun. Di depannya, Kyungsoo tampak tenang memesan secangkir kopi yang belum pernah di dengar Baekhyun sambil mencoba bergurau dengan si pelayan restaurant. Sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berkunjung di tempat mahal ini.

Akhirnya pelayan itu pergi dengan pesanan sederhana Baekhyun dan pesanan tidak boleh salah Kyungsoo. Si pelayan memang berkali-kali memastikan pesanan Kyungsoo yang tampak rumit untuk Baekhyun. Kepergian pelayan itu membuat suasana semakin panas dan gelisah. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun bertemu hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Saling berhadapan, tatap mata tanpa senyuman basa basi.

Rasanya tidak mungkin Baekhyun harus menawarkan basa basi oleh istri yang suaminya semalam suntuk menyetubuhinya dengan kasar itu. Tidak juga bagi Baekhyun untuk berlutut meminta maaf di depan Kyungsoo, karena memang dari awal bukan salah Baekhyun lah harus terjebak di dalam drama keluarga Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Andai saja si brengsek Chanyeol tidak merahasiakan statusnya dan harus berkali-kali menjemputnya sepulang kerja dulu. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang menikmati kehidupannya disbanding harus menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang.

Kyungsoo mengambil gelas air putihnya, meminum perlahan dan menikmatinya sebelum mulai berbicara.

" Kata Leeteuk, kau model kami yang paling laris tahun ini." Kyungsoo membuka percakapan layaknya seorang pembisnis dan anak buahnya.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman kaku. Berharap jawabannya bisa diterima Kyungsoo, karena demi apapun dia tidak siap berbicara tentang pekerjaan dengan istri Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil. Kini tatapannya tidak lagi memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih menatap ukiran pintu restaurant yang sering ia masukin bersama Chanyeol kala awal-awal pernikahan mereka.

" Chanyeol sering mengajakku kesini dulu. Setahun atau dua tahun pernikahan kami. Dia memesan banyak makanan dan semua makanan itu habis. Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung bagaimana Chanyeol dapat makan banyak tanpa membuat perutnya membesar." Kyungsoo mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit. Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan, mengira usia kehamilan Kyungsoo yang mungkin sudah memasuki empat atau lima bulan.

" Kudengar kau lulusan sekolah unggulan. Benarkah?." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi mulai memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih diam membisu.

" Ne." Jawab Baekhyun

" Sungguh beruntung, tidak semua perempuan di dunia ini seperti dirimu. Pintar, cantik, memiliki kulit yang bagus dan mungkin di cintai." Ucap Kyungsoo ragu.

" Ya Chanyeol mencintaiku." Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu darimana dia mendapat keberanian mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia pastikan sendiri kebenarannya. Seluruh panas dan gelisah dirinya seakan berlomba menyemangatinya agar tidak kalah dari Kyungsoo. Wanita yang dengan sempurna duduk didepannya. Mengandung anak Chanyeol dengan nyaman tanpa desakan harus mengugurkannya.

Kyungsoo kembali meminum air putihnya, pesanan mulai datang. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana pesanan rumit Kyungsoo yang ternyata hanya segelas air kopi panas. Terlihat pesanan Baekhyun lah yang dinilai lebih rumit dua air yang tidak menyatu dengan hiasan cerry import dan setengah lemon segar di atasnya. Kyungsoo beralih ke kopinya. Menciumnya perlahan kemudian meminumnya sedikit. Baekhyun menunggu Kyungsoo berteriak ke pelayan dan mengatakan pesanannya salah. Namun tidak. Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali gelas kopinya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

" Dokter tidak mengizinkan ku mengkonsumsi kopi terlalu banyak. Tapi rasanya saat ini kopi lah yang dapat menolong pikiranku. Aku mengandung bayi kembar, Chanyeol mengantarkanku untuk USG dan kami berdua melihat bagaimana dua bayi berada di perutku. Tidak banyak masalah dengan kehamilan ini, hanya beberapa kali perutku terasa tegang. Dokter mengatakan bahwa itu pengaruh pikiranku yang sedang stress. Baek, di dunia ini kita menginginkan banyak hal. Manusia terlahir dan berkembang dengan napsu. Tapi kita harus ingat bahwa tidak semua yang kita inginkan harus kita dapat."

" Apa maumu?." Potong Baekhyun.

" Rasanya bukan waktuku lagi datang, memaki ataupun mengancammu. Aku bukan wanita yang melanjutkan pendidikanku setinggi dirimu, aku juga bukan wanita yang hanya memoles sedikit make up dan kulitku akan bersinar seperti mutiara. Aku hanya seorang istri dan calon ibu. Aku hanya ingin suami dan calon ayah anakku kembali. Kumohon Baek, aku sudah lelah dengan segala emosi ini."

" Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Apa aku salah jika aku meminta kau memikirkan perasaanku? Hanya karena aku selingkuhan suamimu jadi disini hanya kau yang memiliki perasaan?."

" Baek…."

" Aku memang salah Nyonya Park. Tapi tidak jika suami anda yang memulai dahulu. Apa berani anda berbicara seperti ini kepada Chanyeol dahulu dibanding mengajakku bertemu dan mendengar cerita tentang bayi kembarmu?." Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya, begitu juga Kyungsoo. Beruntung restaurant mahal itu tidak terisi penuh pengunjung dan beberapa meja di sekitar mereka kosong. Baekhyun kembali berbicara setelah mengatasi kesedihannya.

" Apa kau tahu? Jauh sebelum kehamilanmu aku juga pernah mengandung anak Chanyeol. Boro-boro Chanyeol mau mengantarkanku untuk pergi ke dokter. Pertama dia tahu kehamilanku saat itu juga dia tahu aku tidak hamil lagi anaknya. Apa kau mengerti perasaanku?."

" Dan apa aku salah jika aku menginginkan apa yang aku miliki? Chanyeol adalah suamiku. Secara hukum dan nyata dia hanya bos mu. Sekedar bos mu." Balas Kyungsoo

" Mintalah Chanyeol meninggalkanku dengan begitu aku akan bisa meninggalkannya. Sebelum itu mungkin kami akan terus seperti ini. Ketahuilah, bukan kejantanannya yang aku inginkan tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tidak mungkin mengikuti maumu meninggalkannya sedangkan hatiku tidak. Aku permisi Nyonya Park."

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan restaurant, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang semakin terisak isak. Dosa sudah terlanjur dosa. Salah sudah terlanjur salah. Ingin di perbaiki pun rasanya bagi Baekhyun tidak cukup dengan dirinya yang berusaha menjauh. Chanyeol juga harus merasakan sakit ketika dia pergi meninggalkan kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Minseok berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan artis asuhannya itu. Sebagai manajer Minseok memang harus berada di dekat Baekhyu. Baik dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang. Tapi jika urusannya sudah menyangkut hati begini, dia pun bingung harus diam menunggu Baekhyun mau berbicara ataupun memaksanya untuk mengembalikan mood.

" Kau sangat berani Baek, pergi sendiri tanpa mengabariku dan lihat. Ini yang kau dapat, menangis seharian hanya karena kalian merebutkan seorang laki-laki."

" Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku." Ucap Baekhyun pelan

" Harusnya Chanyeol yang layak berada di posisi kalian berdua. Bahkan tadi kulihat dia tampak sangat semangat melihat perkembangan artis baru itu."

" Siapa?."

" Yixing. Dia sekarang seperti pemegang kendali diatas semua drama-drama yang booming."

Air mata Baekhyun mongering perlahan, matanya berganti panas. Teringat bagaimana dia melihat Chanyeol memperkosa Yixing di dalam ruangannya. Bagaimana tatapan gadis itu melihatnya dengan malu dan kecewa karena memergoki kejadian itu. Kini gadis polo situ bukan lagi seperti dulu. Tampaknya dia sudah melupakan kejadian masa lalunya dan menikmati kejayaannya. Bukankah hidup seperti itu. dan Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh telah mempertahankan Chanyeol di depan istrinya yang sedang hamil.

" Apa Chanyeol dekat dengannya?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Dengan Yixing? Tidak juga. Chanyeol kan hanya dekat denganmu." Ucap Minseok menyenggol Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda. Baekhyun menghela napas, mengapa dia tidak bisa menjadi seperti Minseok. Orang yang pernah berada di bawah pelukan Chanyeol dan kemudian dengan ikhlas melepaskannya untuk siapapun. Apa benar ini persoalan cinta? Ataupun sekedar harga diri tidak ingin kalah dengan Kyungsoo.

" Aku lelah sekali. Apa besok kita masih banyak jadwal?." Tanya Bakehyun mengalihkan pikirannya

" Ne, besok kita akan pertemuan dengan salah satu brand parfum. Karena kau akan menjadi ambassador mereka. Dan juga kau kuingatkan bahwa besok kuliahmu mengadakan ujian!."

" Apa? Astaga aku benar-benar lupa hal itu."

" Tidak masalah kan selama ada pria yang selalu membantumu. Siapa itu yang pernah kau ceritakan kemarin?."

" Junmyeon? Hmm bahkan aku menduga dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sedih.

" Kenapa? Apa kau membuat masalah juga di kampus?." Tanya Minseok khawatir

" Dia tahu hubunganku dengan Chanyeol."

" Kau terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh pacarnya." Ucap Minseok tersenyum

" Bukan-bukan seperti itu. Ah sudahlah aku benar-benar kacau."

Baekhyun merebahkan badannya di kasur meninggalkan Minseok yang masih penasaran menunggu lanjutan ceritanya. Dengan kesal Minseok melemparkan bantal ke wajah Baekhyun dan mengomel cepat. Baekhyun tertawa melihat hiburan kecilnya.

.

.

.

Senyum di bibir merah hasil polesan professional make up dan gliter kecil dibawah mata, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang habis menangis semalam dan kurang tidur. Setelah mencium sedikitnya tiga puluh sampel parfum dan dua puluh terakhir Baekhyun sendiri tidak berani memastikan apakah bau nya berbeda-beda. Baekhyun memilih pafum kedua yang di ciumnya sebagai hadiah dari ambassador nya.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dari rumahnya, tampaknya dia benar-benar sibuk dengan si ratu drama. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Sepertinya Minseok benar, Chanyeol pasti akan kembali lagi. Jika dia sudah merindukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba mengatasi rasa sakit hatinya dengan menotalitaskan pekerjaannya.

" Kami akan rutin mengirimkan nya setiap bulan dengan satu parfum lainnya sebagai hadiah." Ucap pria tua pemilik parfum tersebut. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

Kata-kata yang di ucapkannya sudah dilatih oleh agensi, semua manis dan mengandung godaan. Membuat dia disukai oleh para penaja.

Ditengah-tengah mencoba menikmati suasana, pinggang Baekhyun tersentuh perlahan. Lehernya menoleh dan melihat Sehun berada dibelakangnya. Baekhyun mencoba menjaga jarak tanpa membuat Sehun tersinggung.

" Kau seperti fiksi, kebenaran ataupun ketidakbenaran adalah sebuah murni kebetulan." Ucap Sehun

" Mulai bersajak Mr Oh?. Kau berada di sini?." Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mata Sehun masih menatap dalam Baekhyun.

" Karena ku tahu kau akan berada disini."

" Tentu, bagaimana aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu. Ada beberapa yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Tuan Tan."

" Kau tidak bisa selamanya menghindariku Baek. Kau tahu kan aku akan mengejarmu. Bahkan jika itu hanya karena Lu Han. Aku bisa meninggalkannya untukmu. Satu hal yang tidak mungkin di lakukan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Tapi maaf Tuan Oh. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu. Berhentilah seperti ini." Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dengan pandangan dinginnya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Kalau bisa, Baekhyun memang ingin sekali meminimkan daftar musuhnya. Mungkin perkataannya kepada Sehun akan membuahkan hasil Lu Han tidak lagi memperlakukannya seperti saingan dalam percintaannya. Baekhyun sudah muak dengan cinta di antara cinta. Cinta kepada suami orang, cinta kepada tunangan orang. Apapun itu Baekhyun rasanya lebih baik menyerah.

Sebelum Tuan Tan dengan syal warna ungu mudanya datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan. Berharap keputusannya ini adalah yang terbaik. Sungguh dia sudah sangat jenuh dan muak.

 _Chan. Aku ingin pisah denganmu._

Tidak ada balasan dan baekhyun juga tidak menunggu balasan apapun. Ini keputusannya bukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab Chanyeol iya ataupun tidak. Dan dirinya kembali menunggu di kamarnya, menunggu ketika Chanyeol datang ataupun tidak. Kyungsoo salah, semua keinginan bukan tidak mungkin dapat di menjadi kenyataan. Asal kita bisa mengukur sendiri bagaimana keinginan itu layak di perjuangkan ataupun tidak.

.

.

.

Karena jadwal yang sudah diatur dengan sedemikian rupa oleh Xiumin, Baekhyun bisa kembali ke apartemennya sebelum melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ujian kali ini dengan kebiasaan yang sama. Belajar di tiga jam sebelum mulai. Baekhyun pulang memang hanya untuk mengganti baju dan belajar.

Dengan letih baekhyun membuka pintu lift nya. Menekan lantai kamarnya dan menunggu pintu lift tertutup dan naik. Pintu hampir menutup sebelum sepatu bot hitam menahannya. Mata Baekhyun melihat seorang tidak dua orang lelaki berbaju hitam dan bertopi hitam. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena mereka menutupnya dengan masker hitam juga. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang berharap dua laki-laki itu tidak masuk ke dalam.

Apa harus dia teriak? Menekan bel alarm hanya karena kecurigaannya terhadap dua orang ini. Ataupun dia harus berlari keluar, bagaimana jika dua orang ini malah menusuknya begitu dia mencoba keluar. Segala pikiran kotor Baekhyun mulai menguasainya. Dua laki-laki itu masuk, menyembunyikan mata mereka dari Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun sadar bahwa keduanya seperti berjaga agar dirinya tidak keluar dari lift itu.

" Permisi. Hampir saja tertinggal lift." Seorang pria berkulit tan dengan plastik salah satu mini market di dekat apartemen mereka sambil tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

" Jo-Jongin…"

" Baekhyun. Kenapa matamu berair? Apa kau menangis?." Rasanya jika tidak tahu malu mungkin Baekhyun akan meraung dan memeluk Jongin. Tetangganya yang sama di curigai dan ditakutinya kini menjadi sosok pahlawan dalam lift itu. Baekhyun menggeleng.

" Mungkin kemasukan debu. Aku menggunakan kontak lensa." Ucap Baekhyun. Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali. Pintu lift tertutup. Membawa empat orang di dalam naik ke atas. Dua orang yang saling menutup diri hanya diam, tidak ada reaksi ataupun pembicaraan. Jongin menekan-nekan sepatunya. Bingung harus memulai percakapan ataupun tidak dengan Baekhyun.

 **Ting!**

Jongin mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk keluar dahulu dari lift kemudian dirinya. Meninggalkan dua laki-laki yang seperti masih menatap Baekhyun seperti buruan mereka. Jantung baekhyun masih terus berdegub. Dia tidak bisa memastikan apakah dua orang yang mencurigakan itu sama dengan dua orang yang selalu dilihatnya akhir-akhir ini.

Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu pasti, apakah dua orang itu berbahaya ataupun hanya sekedar mata-mata untuk dirinya. Tapi satu yang Baekhyun tahu. Sama atau tidaknya dua orang yang mencurigakan itu terlihat baru berada di apartemennya ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak menekan tombol manapun. Itu artinya mereka tidak memiliki tujuan selain mengikuti dirinya. Dan kini mereka tahu di lantai berapa Baekhyun tinggal.

" Jongin. Apa kau sibuk hari ini?." Tanya Baekhyun langsung

" Tidak juga. Mungkin aku akan bermain game saja. Karena pekerjaanku bisa diatur dari jauh." Ucap Jongin aneh melihat Baekhyun yang berkeringat

" Maaf mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh. Apa kau keberatan jika kuminta temankan aku di apartemenku sampai temanku datang?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Baek? Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?." Jongin mulai merasakan kejanggalan dari Baekhyun

" Kumohon." Ucap Baekhyun matanya kembali berair

" Tentu. Ayo." Tanpa bertanya lagi Jongin mengajak Baekhyun menunjukkan apartemennya.

.

Setelah menelepon Minseok dan memintanya untuk datang. Baekhyun kembali ke ruangan tengah. Melihat Jongin yang kini membuka plastik bawaannya.

" Tadi aku keluar membeli minuman. Kau mau?." Tanya Jongin menawarkan coca cola kepada Baekhyun

" Tidak, maaf aku diet soda." Ucap Baekhyun

" Oh tentu. Bodohnya aku menawarkan seperti ini kepadamu." Jongin meminum coca colanya

" Temanku akan datang sebentar lagi. Terimakasih karena kau mau berada disini." Ucap Baekhyun sopan

" Tidak masalah. Apa kau mengalami sesuatu akhir-akhir ini sehingga membuat kau takut?." Tanya Jongin. baekhyun menimbang, apakah dia harus memberitahukan hipotesis nya terhadap dua orang di lift tadi ataupun tidak ataupun ancaman-ancaman dari sekitarnya. Jika diberitahu maka tidak menutup kemungkinan Jongin akan mencari tahu kenapa dirinya mengalami ancaman seperti itu. Bukannya itu malah akan memperburuk citranya sebagai public figure.

" Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya tidak suka sendiri. Mungkin karena apartemen ini terlalu sepi."

" Ya, bukannya itu alasan kita tinggal disini. Aku agar bisa bekerja dengan tenang dan kau agar bisa beristirahat dari hiruk pikuk dunia." Ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan benar dari Jongin. Dia memang banyak menghindari dunia, bukan karena anti ataupun kesombongannya. Baekhyun hanya ingin merasa tenang di satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dia sebut sebagai rumah.

" Sebenarnya yang membuat kita tenang adalah segala yang berasal dari hati dan pikiran kita. Semakin banyak kegelisahan yang tidak dapat kita bagi pada siapa pun. Semakin kita merasa terkurung dalam satu ruangan yang sempit. Baekhyun, kurasa sepertinya kau mulai membutuhkan pendamping." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Jongin.

" Dan kau lihat, kau mendapatkan saran itu dari orang yang belum menikah juga haha. Maafkan aku anggap saja aku becanda." Ujar Jongin melihat perubahan pada wajah Baekhyun. Jongin kembali menghabiskan sodanya, Baekhyun masih diam. Bingung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Teet…

" Kurasa itu temanku." Ucap Baekhyun memecahkan kebisuan di antara mereka. Baekhyun membuka pintu mendapati Minseok yang langsung menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Belum Minseok menerima penjelasan apapun, kembali wajahnya diselimuti tanda Tanya dengan sosok Jongin yang berdiri di ruang tengah Baekhyun.

" Jongin… Tetanggaku." Ucap Baekhyun seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak terlontarkan.

" Er Baiklah sepertinya aku akan kembali ke apartemen ku. Hubungi aku jika kau perlu sesuatu." Ucap Jongin yang ikut merasa kikuk dengan tatapan kucing Minseok yang penuh tanda Tanya.

Jongin menutup pintu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Minseok meletakkan tangannya di kedua pinggangnya.

" Kau mengizinkan laki-laki asing masuk kerumahmu." Ucap Minseok yang seperti bukan pertanyaan.

" Bisa ku jelaskan. Duduklah dulu." Baekhyun naik ke atas sofanya. Melipat kedua kakinya naik ke atas sehingga wajahnya menyender lesu di dengkulnya.

" Kau kenapa?." Minseok mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut.

" Aku mulai paranoid. Orang-orang asing yang ku jumpai serasa mengintaiku."

" Karena ancaman-ancaman itu?." Minseok semakin bersimpati kepada Baekhyun.

" Aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun

" Mwo?! Apa kau serius?." Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Tidak-tidak bukan maksud ku menyalahkan pilihanmu Baek, tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya kau memutuskan berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Dan pada akhirnya kau kembali lagi kepadanya."

" Kali ini tidak. Sepertinya kali ini aku banyak akan membayar mahal untuk ini." Ucap Baekhyun tegas

" Maksudmu?."

" Aku akan keluar dari agensi."

" TIDAK! Kau akan mendapat masalah Baek. Masalah benar-benar masalah." Tekan Minseok

" Aku tahu."

" Baek, pikirkan lagi. Jika ini memang karena perasaanmu. Ku minta kau professional. Kau sedang membicarakan hukum. Jika kau keluar maka kau melanggar kesepakatan dengan agensi."

" Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan berhenti menjadi model Eonnie. Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan dan akan menjadi orang yang mencari pekerjaan dengan gelarku. Tabunganku…"

" Apa tabunganmu sanggup membayar uang ganti rugi dengan perusahaan kita? Oh Tuhan! Baek kau bahkan baru saja menyetujui menjadi ambassador."

" Bukan aku yang menyetujuinya! Tapi agensi Eonnie." Minseok memijat pelipis nya, bernapas tidak beraturan seperti menahan pingsan.

" Apa kau sudah memikirkannya betul-betul?." Tanya Minseok

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti.

" Aku akan menjual segala yang aku miliki untuk membayar semua ganti rugi. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang."

Dengan sekali tarikan Minseok menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

" Baiklah, jika itu benar keputusanmu dan bisa membuat perasaanmu tenang. Aku akan mendukungmu, tapi maaf Baek, aku tidak bisa mendukungmu. Karena aku bekerja pada agensi bukan denganmu." Ucap Minseok.

" Apapun itu kau tetap eonni ku. Aku senang kau pernah mengurusku." Minseok memeluk lembut Baekhyun.

" Kapan kau akan mengatakan keputusanmu pada agensi?."

" Secepatnya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai merasa dirinya seperti serangga untuk Junmyeon, setiap dia ingin mendekati Junmyeon. Selalunya laki-laki itu mempunyai alasan untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan, karena memang Junmyeon pantas bersikap seperti itu setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Dia bukanlah seorang Byun Baekhyun model terkenal yang masih semangat mengejar cita-citanya. Dia hanya seorang perempuan yang tidur dengan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya, parahnya lagi laki-laki itu adalah suami orang.

" Junmyeon! Kumohon berhentilah." Junmyeon berhenti mendengar suara Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam seakan menyesali jiwa refleks pada tubuhnya karena suara lembut Baekhyun.

" Apa kau marah denganku?." Tanya Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon

" Untuk apa aku marah. Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Junmyeon membuang pandangannya agar tidak menatap Baekhyun. Sungguh dia sangat kecewa dengan wanita di hadapannya itu.

" Apa kau masih mau berteman denganku?." Tanya Baekhyun ragu

Junmyeon diam pikirannya seakan mengajaknya bertarung.

" Tentu saja." Ucap Junmyeon. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Junmyeon.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak membuatkan tugasmu." Tambah Junmyeon kini berbalik tidak enak dengan Baekhyun. Karena kekecewaanya lah dia mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berujung menjadi tambahan tugas.

" Ani. Aku senang dengan begitu aku punya alasan pulang terlambat hari ini karena sibuk di perpustakaan." Ucap Baekhyun.

" Aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Junmyeon. Baekhyun menggeleng.

" Tidak. Aku bukan bayi. Ku kira aku akan lama disana. Kau tahu kan jurusan kita sedikit susah." Bisik Baekhyun. Junmyeon tersenyum.

" Baiklah tapi jika kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya kau bisa tanyakan kepadaku. Ini sudah sore, jangan sampai malam disini. Kau seorang wanita." Ucap Junmyeon yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ucapan Junmyeon terasa sangat tulus untuk dirinya. Mungkin keputusannya untuk menomor satukan pendidikannya nanti tidaklah salah. Baekhyun seperti menemukan sosok Jimin sahabatnya lain di diri Junmyeon.

" Siap. Sudah sana pulang. Aku ingin konsentrasi belajar." Usir Baekhyun yang disambut senyuman dan lambaian tangan dari Junmyeon.

Baekhyun segera mengitari rak-rak perpustakaan. Tempat yang paling sedikit mahasiswanya. Satu penjaga perpustakaan tampak masih merapikan buku. Matanya sedikit terbelak melihat kedatangan Baekhyun. Tidak mengira model terkenal itu memiliki waktu masuk dalam perpustakaannya.

" Permisi." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Penjaga perpustakaan menerima bungkukan Baekhyun dan berusaha meneruskan pekerjaannya tanpa berkali-kali menoleh ke wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai merasa semangatnya bangkit, menulis banyak kata-kata dalam tugas yang diberikan melalui buku-buku yang sudah di pilihnya menjadi sumber. Baekhyun mulai heran, bagaimana tempat ini begitu sepi jika seluruh materi perkuliahan yang disampaikan berada di dalam ruangan ini.

" Maaf, kami sudah mau tutup." Ucap penjaga perpustakaan. Baekhyun menghentikan tulisannya dan menatap bingung penjaga perpustakaan dan jam nya.

" Astaga sudah jam segini. Maafkan aku. " Ucap nya

" Kau bisa membawa buku-buku itu pulang. Sebelumnya kau bisa membuat kartu dulu di depan." Ucap penjaga perpustakaan.

Baekhyun membawa buku-buku serta tasnya. Keasikan menulis membuatnya tidak menyadari dia sudah melewatkan banyak jam disana.

" Ini kartu dan buku mu. Kau bisa kembalikan lima hari lagi."

" Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun

Baekhyun membawa keluar buku-buku yang tidak cukup di dalam tas nya. Ada tiga buku yang menurutnya layak untuk di pinjam dan dijadikan teman begadang nanti malam. Dengan begitu tugas kuliahnya akan selesai.

…..

…..

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya, kampus yang sepi, udara yang dingin dan matahari yang sudah terbenam. Tapi bukan itu alasannya diam. Melainkan dua sosok di depannya, dua sosok tanpa wajah dengan topi yang menutup wajah mereka, rokok yang berada di salah satu tangan satunya. Walau Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, Baekhyun yakin mereka sedang memandang Baekhyun tajam.

" Tuhan…"

Tanpa komando apapun, entah karena paranoidnya, Baekhyun mulai berlari ke sisi kirinya. Kemanapun itu asal jauh dari dua sosok itu. Tapi ini bukan paranoid nya…. Ini benar…. Sungguh Baekhyun berani bersumpah kedua orang itu terdengar berlari di belakang Baekhyun…

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**== CHANBAEK ==**

 **WHO?**

 **Chapter 7**

Flying White Unicorn

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

GS for Uke

M

 _Please don't kill me_

….

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Mengutuk kebiasaan nya karena meninggalkan ponsel di dalam mobil ketika berada di kampus kini dia bersembunyi di antara pertigaan bangunan kampus, parkiran dan juga jalan keluar, diantara tumpukan meja dosen bekas yang tampak hendak dibuang dan kardus-kardus serta lembaran-lembaran kertas dan sedikit lebih gelap. Beruntung tubuhnya yang langsing tidak memerlukan banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi.

" Kemana dia?." Terdengar suara berat.

" Mana tahu. Kita larinya sama-sama." Ucap pria satu lagi yang terdengar lebih seperti orang yang sedang tercekik makanan.

" Lihat sana!." Baekhyun semakin melipat tubuhnya diantara kardus-kardus berharap dirinya bisa berubah menjadi lembaran kertas.

" Tidak lihat itu tempat sampah. Kau kesana aku kesini." Ucap satunya lagi menunjuk arah. Baekhyun masih mengintip dan bersyukur si pria bersuara aneh itu menunjuk arah yang jauh dari dirinya berada. Berharap kedua nya pergi sejauh-jauh mungkin sehingga dirinya bisa keluar dan menuju mobilnya.

Pria bernada berat diam, seperti tidak suka diperintah oleh laki-laki satunya lagi. Tapi kemudian dia menuruti apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. mereka berpencar, meninggalkan area depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan napasnya perlahan-lahan. Berfikir apakah seharusnya dia menunggu hingga aman ataukah keluar sekarang dan mengambil resiko. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan karena sudah lemas oleh ketakutannya.

" Setan! Dimana dia." Jantung Baekhyun kembali berpacu. Si suara berat telah kembali.

" Tidak ada. Tapi disana jalan buntu. Kalau dia bersembunyi dan keluar pasti kita bisa melihatnya." Ujar si suara aneh kembali.

Baekhyun masih mencoba diam di tempatnya, teringat akan keinginannya untuk keluar dari agensi dan pulang mengunjungi ibunya. Mungkin pergi ke ladang bekas ayahnya untuk menanam sedikit sawi untuk melupakan banyaknya uang yang keluar Karena keputusannya. Baekhyun menghela napas, mencoba berpikir positif dia akan bisa lolos kembali dari kedua orang ini.

Pria dengan suara berat menatap tempat persembunyian Baekhyun, membuatnya tanpa alasan menangis tanpa suara. Pria itu mendekat dan melirik ke tumpukan sampah. Baekhyun sedikit menguatkan hatinya dengan bersyukur dia memakai pakaian berwarna gelap dan sudah mewarnai hitam rambutnya kembali. Semoga saja itu membuatnya seperti bunglon yang bisa bersembunyi di habitatnya.

" Kita tunggu disini saja." Ucap si suara aneh. pria bersuara berat yang masih asik mengintip di tempat persembunyian Baekhyun menoleh dan kembali ke tempatnya awal.

" Kemana wanita itu!" pria bersuara berat menghidupkan kembali rokoknya. Sedikit cahaya mengitari wajahnya. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali masih tidak melihat sosok wajahnya.

" Kalau sudah jumpa mau kau apain dia?."

" Potong-potong tubuhnya, masukin plastic buang ke tong sampah." Ucap si suara berat emosional.

Baekhyun menahan tubuhnya jatuh, benar kali ini benar. Dia tidak sekedar paranoid. Dia memang sedang di incar.

" Siapa kalian! Merokok di sekitar area kampus!." Seperti mendapat udara segar. Baekhyun menatap penuh harap kedepan. Si petugas perpustakaan, tampaknya dia akan kembali pulang.

" Sialan." Si suara berat menginjak rokoknya.

" Hei! Kutanya siapa kalian! Apa kalian AHK!."

" Banyak omong!." Ucap si suara aneh.

" Sialan! Kenapa kau bunuh dia! Kita hanya ditugaskan membunuh wanita itu. Kenapa kau bunuh juga orang ini." Si petugas perpustakaan harapan Baekhyun kini tergeletak tidak berharga di bawah kaki si suara aneh.

" Agh!. Sebelum ku potong gadis itu akan ku kuliti dia!." Ucap si suara berat kesal.

Baekhyun menunduk di tempat persembunyiannya, beginilah kisah Baekhyun yang berada di tumpukan barang bekas kampus menunggu keajaiban nyawanya agar selamat. Baekhyun melirik sosok dua manusia di depannya yang masih mondar mandir di antara mayat petugas kampusnya.

" Singkirkan sana. Kau mau orang melihat mayatnya? Keburu kita akan ditangkap dulu sebelum bunuh perempuan itu." perintah si suara berat. Satunya lagi menuruti keinginannya dengan melemparkan mayat itu tidak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjengit ngeri.

Si suara berat terduduk di atas pinggiran trotoar pemisah bangunan kampus. Mulutnya tidak lagi menghisap rokok. Terdengar sosoknya bergumam.

 _Haruskah aku membandingkan engkau dengan hari musim panas?_

 _Apakah engkau lebih indah dan lebih hangat?_

 _Badai yang mengguncang kuncup di bulan Mei_

 _Dan penyewaan musim panas beroleh ke semua waktu yang terlalu pendek_

 _Terkadang terlalu panas dari cahaya surga._

Baekhyun mendengarkan puisi itu. bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tidak tahu harus tertawa ataupun miris dengan keadaannya

" Siapa dia? Pembunuh atau penyair? Pembunuh bayaran berjiwa romantis? Siapa yang menyuruh orang-orang ini membunuhku. Chan itukah kau? Kyungsoo apa kau cukup putus asa karena perkataanku? Lu Han?." Baekhyun tidak lagi menangis. Kini dia menghibur hatinya dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

.

.

.

Mata Minseok menatap bawah, dia telah duduk di kursi ini selama lima belas menit. Si pamanggil berada di depannya namun tidak juga kunjung melontarkan satu perkataan. Minseok sebenarnya tahu mengapa dia di panggil ke ruangan ini. Menghadap Chanyeol si pemilik agensi dengan kertas-kertas di depannya. Pasti Baekhyun telah mengajukan surat keluarnya dan dia selaku manajer kini harus bersedia untuk di mintai penjelasan atas keputusan artisnya itu.

" Dimana Baekhyun?." Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Kurasa dia berada dirumahnya. Hari ini dia hanya menghadiri perkuliahannya tadi siang." Jawab Minseok

" Kau tahu berapa kerugian yang akan ku alami jika Baekhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan agensi?." Chanyeol kini merobek surat pernyataan dari Baekhyun.

Minseok diam mendengar kemurkaan Chanyeol.

" Apa masih kurang dengan semua yang telah dia miliki? Semua yang aku beri."

" Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang." Potong Minseok

" Hidup tenang? Haha lelucon basi apa itu. setelah semua kejayaan yang aku usahakan untuknya. Dia kini memilih untuk hidup tenang?. Apa dia pikir dengan keluar dari agensi dia akan hidup tenang? Tidak! Bahkan sampai ajalnya tiba!."

" Maaf tapi kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan. Apa kau masih tidak sadar? Keputusan Baekhyun tidak hanya itu? kau yang membuat hidupnya seperti ini sekarang."

" Aku membantu kehidupannya!."

" Dan sekarang kau menghancurkan kehidupannya." Balas Minseok

" Dia yang menghancurkan hidupku! Dia yang pergi dariku! Sudah kubilang dia tidak bisa pergi masih saja dia keras kepala!."

Chanyeol melempar sisa-sisa kertas, Minseok memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol sebelum kemarahan laki-laki itu semakin memuncak.

" Dasar maniak!." Geram Minseok kembali menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun yang tak juga kunjung di angkat.

.

.

" Ah sialan! Kemana dia. Mobilnya masih ada berarti dia masih di area kampus ini. Sialan seharusnya sudah beres dan kita sudah pulang. Anak ku sedang sakit tahu!." Ucap si suara aneh seakan menyalahkan rekannya dalam kehilangan Baekhyun

" Tenanglah! Apa kau mau menambah korban lagi?." Tanya suara berat menunjuk mayat penjaga perpustakaan.

" Bajingan! Kubunuh dia!."

" Tidak usah teriak. Tidak perlu marah kita memang di bayar untuk bunuh dia."

" Benar ku bunuh dia!."

" Astaga kenapa aku tidak melihat ini daritadi."

Wajah Baekhyun tegang.

Si suara berat mengambil sesuatu di tanah, memainkannya dengan tangannya.

" Jepit rambut? Kau yakin ini punya gadis itu?."

" Yakin. Tadi kita pernah lihat waktu dia pulang pemotretan itu."

Baekhyun menguatkan telinganya, dia benar bukan sekali ini Baekhyun merasa di intai. Dia telah di intai lama untuk kemudian diputuskan untuk di akhiri dengan cara seperti ini.

" Benar-benar ku kuliti dia." Ucap si suara berat

" Sadis."

" Memang kau bukan pembunuh?." Tanya suara berat semakin emosi

" Aku pembunuh bayaran bukan maniak sepertimu. Memang kau pernah menguliti mayat?." Tanya si suara aneh penasaran

Si suara berat menggeleng.

" Tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Tawa si suara berat

Baekhyun meringis di persembunyiannya, teringat bagaimana kata-kata itu sering di ucapkan Sehun kepadanya.

" Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kau bisa mencoba mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai Chanyeol." Baekhyun tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun, dia hanya tertawa meremehkan. Bagaimana Sehun bisa menganggap ini hanya sekedar kebiasaan dan jatuh cinta. Karna dia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

 _Selama manusia dapat bernapas atau mata dapat melihat_

 _Selama hidup ini dan ini memberikan hidup kepadamu._

Baekhyun kembali, meninggalkan lamunannya tentang Sehun karena si suara berat kembali menyair.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

" Agh! Apa lagi ini!." Si suara aneh menyembunyikan pisau bekas tusukan penjaga perpustakaan.

" Yakult?." Tawar seseorang dari luar gerbang kampus.

Kedua manusia itu berpura-pura sibuk dengan rokoknya. Tidak memperdulikan penjual yakult yang masih di luar menunggu pesanan.

" Yakult?!." Tanya penjual yakult dengan lebih lantang. Demi keberanian apa si penjual yakult mendekat kedua pembunuh bayaran itu sambil menunjukkan yakult miliknya.

" Yakult? Ada rasa strawberry dan anggur. Mau yang mana?." Si penjual yakult tersenyum manis berharap dua pembunuh bayaran ini membeli dagangannya. Tidak tahu bahaya sedang mengintainya. Pembunuh dengan suara aneh berkali-kali melirik mayat si penjaga perpustakaan takut jika si penjual yakult itu melihatnya. Tidak dengan si suara berat yang kini menatap rekan pembunuhnya dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir.

" Mau dingin atau tidak." Penjual Yakult mengira kedua orang itu masih bingung menentukan pesanan nya.

Dengan tidak sabar si suara berat mengeluarkan pisaunya yang lebih besar dari milik si suara aneh kearah wajah penjual yakult. Pembunuh itu mencekal leher penjual yakult dan menaikannya badannya dengan mudah. Kakinya menggapai-gapai tanah.

" Mau darahmu keluar?."

Penjual yakult itu menggeleng ketakutan.

" Darahmu keluar, satunya di kasih rasa stawberry satunya lagi rasa anggur, mau?!."

Penjual yakult semakin menggeleng ketakutan.

" Pergi sana!." Pembunuh bersuara berat mencampakkan si penjual yakult dekat gerbang keluar. Dengan cepat penjual yakult pergi membawa dagangan dalam tas besarnya ketakutan.

" Agh! Sialan!." Pembunuh si suara berat, penghafal puisi William Shakespeare itu kesal. Menendang-nendang sampah di depan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan.

" Ya Tuhaan… Siapa yang sebenarnya yang mengirimkan dua orang ini untukku. Aku tidak takut mati tapi setidaknya ber aku petunjuk siapa yang menginginkan kematianku."

Kardus depan Baekhyun tersingkap, wajah tanpa air mata, hanya mata bengkak dan merah bekas menangis menghiasi wajah Baekhyun.

" Itu dia!."

" Habisi dia!."

Baekhyun melempar lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang lemah. Kilatan-kilatan pisau di kedua tangan si pembunuh seperti berlomba mendekati Baekhyun. Si suara aneh menarik Baekhyun menahannya pada meja bekas dosen. Kedua pisau milik dua pembunuh menghantam perut Baekhyun. Keduanya tampak berwajah kenikmatan seperti mencapai orgasmenya.

Perlahan demi perlahan badan langsing nan cantik Baekhyun terjatuh di samping meja dosen. Terbayang satu demi satu wajah yang masih terlintas di kesadarannya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Lu Han, Sehun. Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk, kedua pembunuh masih mengawasi kematiannya. Baekhyun masih sempat berpikir.

" Siapa yang sebenarnya membunuhku….."

 **END**

… **.**

… **.**

 **Epilog**

Dua jam setelah mayat Baekhyun ditemukan, kedukaan yang dalam dirasai hampir seluruh kota bahkan Negara itu. Baekhyun tidak hanya di cintai di Seoul, kecantikannya, keramahannya serta kemunculannya dimana-mana membuat banyak orang jatuh cinta kepada sosoknya. Berita kematian dan jenazahnya menghiasi berita dan tajuk-tajuk utama hingga keluar negeri. Beberapa orang menilai kasus Baekhyun sebagai bencana keselamatan untuk wanita di Korea Selatan.

Hari itu juga Chanyeol di periksa, eomma Baekhyun yang masih terguncang ikut menjadi sorotan media masa. Minseok sebagai orang yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun tidak kunjung keluar dari kantor polisi untuk di mintai keterangannya.

" Ne, Baekhyun memang bercerita dia banyak mendapatkan ancaman pembunuhan dari banyak orang. Salah satunya Chanyeol dan Lu Han. Atau…."

" Atau apa?." Tanya Polisi

" Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi belum lama ini Sehun pernah mengatakan hal yang aneh. Dan juga yang ku tahu Baekhyun sedang terlibat masalah dengan teman kuliahnya."

" Teman kuliahnya? Apa kau tahu kami menemukan bekas darah Baekhyun di kampusnya?."

Minseok mengangguk. Polisi diam menilai.

" Apa kau tahu juga bahwa posisi saksi dan tersangka itu sangat tipis?."

Minseok menelan ludahnya dan kembali mengangguk optimis. Polisi masih diam dan kemudian memanggil salah satu anggotanya.

" Tolong buat surat meminta keterangan untuk saudara Sehun dan cari tahu siapa rekan Baekhyun di kampus. Apa kau tahu namanya?."

" Ne Junmyeon. Er apa aku boleh menambahkan satu nama lagi?."

" Siapa?."

" Tentu Kyungsoo istri Chanyeol."

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan penetapan dirinya sebagai tersangka oleh polisi, membawa perut yang kian membesar Kyungsoo mencoba tetap mengeluarkan suaranya dalam tangisan.

" Apa mungkin saya yang membunuh wanita itu?! saya memang mengajak Baekhyun berjumpa tapi kami berbicara baik-baik. Saya tidak ada niat membunuh nya sekalipun!."

" Tapi menurut pengakuan anda pernah mencoba menyiram air panas ke wajah salah satu pekerja di agensi suami anda."

" Ya! Tapi itu dulu saya belum hamil. Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa seorang wanita hamil punya ambisi membunuh. Apa saya tidak punya pikiran?!. Kalau semua mau curiga kenapa tidak mencurigai suami saya yang cemburu karena ditinggal Baekhyun?! Bukannya si mata kucing itu bilang bahwa Baekhyun meminta putus dengannya? Bahkan dia sudah punya wanita lain lagi. Untuk apa saya membunuh Baekhyun… Chan…Chan… Untuk apa mempunyai banyak wanita Chan…" Kyungsoo menangis memegang perutnya yang membuncit.

….

" Bagaimana aku bisa membunuhnya? Untuk apa?! Dia mau keluar saja aku sudah menanggung banyak kerugian!." Racau Chanyeol berkali-kali

" Dimana anda malam itu berada?." Polisi tidak mengubris Chanyeol

" Apa harus kujawab?!."

" Anda mau membantu penyelidikan atau tidak!."

" Baik-baik. Saya di apartemen Yixing!."

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pusing karena dia belum tidur dari malam tadi karena asik berpesta.

…..

" Apa anda dekat dengan korban?."

" Tidak, kami hanya satu agensi. Aku hanya sekali berjumpa dengannya." Ucap Yixing

" Apa benar saudara Chanyeol berada ditempat anda ketika malam kejadian?."

" Ne, Kalian bisa memeriksa dari tong sampah kamarku berapa banyak kondom yang di pakai Chanyeol."

…..

Lu Han meletakkan kacamata dan maskernya di atas meja penyidik. Wajahnya tampak kesal karena berita pemanggilannya tercium media masa.

" Apa benar anda pernah mengancam membunuh saudara Baekhyun?."

" Saya ini orangnya blak-blakan. Tidak pikir apa yang saya sampaikan. Ya saya memang pernah berteriak mengancamnya tapi itu Cuma ancaman kosong." Ucap Lu Han

" Apa yang anda lakukan itu merupakan suatu yang serius."

" Apa kalian bisa menjamin nama baik saya setelah menuduh saya? Saya ini public figure. Ini tempat saya mencari makan. Untuk apa saya merusak nama baik saya hanya demi membunuh seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sehun? Sepuluh Sehun bisa saya dapat sekarang."

….

" Saya tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang saya cintai sejak lama." Ucap Sehun

" Mengapa nona Baekhyun tidak menerima cinta anda?."

" Entahlah. Mungkin karna cinta tidak bisa di paksa. Sudah lama saya menunggunya, mungkin jika dia masih hidup saya akan terus mencintainya hingga sekarang." Sehun memandang jauh kedepan mencoba menahan air matanya yang akan keluar.

….

Pemeriksaan tidak terhenti, beberapa orang masih dipanggil polisi salah satunya adalah Junmyeon.

" Saya tidak punya masalah apapun dengan Baekhyun. Dia rekan kuliah saya. Saya meneleponnya kebetulan ketika itu dia…. Dia sedang berada di ranjang dengan Chanyeol."

" Bagaimana anda bisa tahu."

" Karena dia terus mendesah menyebut nama Chanyeol."

" Apa anda menyukainya?."

" Siapa yang tidak menyukai seorang Byun Baekhyun." Tanya balik Junmyeon

….

" Saudara Jongin apa hubungan anda dengan saudari Byun Baekhyun?."

" Saya tetangganya."

" Apa sudah lama anda mengenalnya?."

" Belum. Saya kebetulan baru mengetahui bahwa kami satu apartemen dan saya juga baru sekali bertamu di rumahnya. Itupun karena dia seperti merasa ketakutan."

" Ketakutan?."

" Ne. dia seperti gelisah di dalam lift dan meminta saya masuk ke apartemennya sambil menunggu temannya datang."

" Apa anda tidak merasakan kejanggalan lainnya?."

" Hmm… Tunggu, waktu itu saya hampir terlambat naik lift. Sebelumnya ada dua orang masuk ke dalam lift bersamanya. Anda bisa memeriksa itu di CCTV apartemen."

" Baik terimakasih kerjasamanya."

" Baekhyun orang yang baik. Dia tidak layak untuk dibunuh seperti ini. Apapun aku akan menolong demi penyelidikan ini." Tutup Jongin

…..

Akhirnya Baekhyun dikeramasi, banyak orang melayat. Semua para saksi ikut hadir. Belum ada satupun ditetapkan menjadi tersangka.

Kyungsoo tidak berani maju lebih dekat, dia pergi sendirian akhirnya hatinya dengan berat mau tidak mau melepaskan ayah anak-anak yang dikandungnya itu. Kyungsoo sudah lelah.

" Baek… Kenapa kamu pakai dibunuh segala? Kenapa aku sebelumnya mengajakmu bertemu. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menggangguku? Biarkanlah hidupku tenang." Kyungsoo merasa perutnya sedikit sakit dengan perlahan dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Chanyeol berusaha tidak melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang susah jalan. Disebelahnya Yixing dengan pakaian hitam menemaninya.

" Kasihan dia pergi dengan seperti itu…" Ucap Yixing

" Ne, padahal aku sudah mulai bisa melepaskannya."

" Memang kau benar mau menceraikan Kyungsoo dan menikah dengan Baekhyun?."

" Ya tidak lah. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo yang akan menceraikanku. Gara-gara ini aku jadi ketahuan bermalam di apartemen mu." Chanyeol menutup matanya kesal.

" Kalau tidak habis kau sudah jadi tersangka." Ucap Yixing meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Minseok menatap jijik Yixing dan Chanyeol yang pergi meninggalkan area itu. Tidak percaya bahwa laki-laki yang seperti cinta mati dengan Baekhyun itu cepat melupakan dan bahkan sudah mendapat pengganti. Di depannya seorang wanita berambut pink muda menangis dengan histeris.

" Baek… Katamu kita akan memakai flamingo dress. Kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkanku… Baek…"

Lu Han memegang bunga putih dan meletakkan bunganya di depan foto Baekhyun. Beberapa media langsung menangkap momen itu. Lu Han langsung meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menerima pertanyaan-pertanyaan wartawan. Pertunangannya dengan Sehun telah batal, sepertinya Baekhyun memang berniat untuk memporak porandakan hubungan mereka bahkan sampai ajal sudah menghampirinya.

Sehun tidak memperdulikan Lu Han yang sedikit meliriknya, matanya hanya focus kepada sosok laki-laki berkulit tan yang tidak dia kenalin tapi tampak sangat khusyuk. Matanya juga menangkap sosok berwajah angelic dan matanya sedikit merah menatap foto Baekhyun. Sehun menarik bibirnya sedikit, ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang menunggu Cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dua orang laki-laki yang tidak dikenali nya ini tampak seperti sangat menyayangi sosok yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Polisi masih berjaga-jaga menilai dari setiap saksi yang datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka, tampak banyak emosi yang terpancar tidak bisa hanya di jabarkan dengan dugaan. Salah satu polisi menatap foto Baekhyun yang terpampang, memang tidak aneh lagi jika wanita secantik Baekhyun memiliki banyak penggemar dan saingan. Tapi apa seorang Baekhyun peduli dengan siapa diantara mereka yang paling sangat mencintai dan membenci dirinya? Apa baekhyun peduli berapa lama pengorbanan Sehun menunggu cintanya? Atau bagaimana usaha Jongin mencoba membantu polisi mencari pembunuhnya? Atau Baekhyun menyesal tidak menyadari sosok angelic yang berada di dekatnya selama ini bernama Junmyeon?. Apa Baekhyun pernah menakar kebencian Kyungsoo dan Lu Han kepadanya? Atau bertapa posesif dan tamak nya Chanyeol?. Polisi menggelengkan pikirannya, satu yang ia mampu duga saat ini bahwa jika ia bisa tahu apa yang roh baekhyun pikirkan saat ini tidak lain sama dengan pertanyaan mereka. Siapa yang sebenarnya membunuh dirinya….

 _Untuk banyak pertanyaan yang tidak kunjung dijawab bahkan sampai ajalmu tiba_

 _Untuk banyaknya korban wanita di dalam kasus percintaan, kau tahu dan punya hak untuk menyerah atau mempertahankan_

 _Untuk semua tindakan yang mempunyai resiko, pikirkan lah sebelum semuanya kembali menyakitimu_

 _Too much love can kill you_

 **Readers….**

 **Maafkan jika Baekhyun harus berakhir seperti ini T_T**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak siapa yah kira-kira yang ngirim pembunuh bayarannya itu?**

 **Terimakasih buat para pembaca di FF ini yang telah mereview sebutin yah dari awal reviews : Shindorogudick, Luv110412, BaetobeliCha, Chanbaek1597, BaekHill, Tiffanyoctavia9,MeAsCBHS, Rly. , Yolliepoppo, Anndwiayu Shefi, Kjhwang, Chocolatera, Jeuspre, Tamimei, , Dodio347, Anhwa94, Hyuniee86, Xiudae12, Viantika, Kimi2266, Mawimaw dan Para Guest yang telah mereview ^^**


End file.
